To Youth
by harlequincabaret
Summary: A group of students experience Hogwarts post-war. They'll realize that not only has their beloved school changed, but so have they. When teenage angst clouds their minds, will an ellusive evil infiltrate the school? OCs and canon characters.
1. Chapter One: The Beginning of the End

A/N: Welcome to the new story! For those of you who are brand new to my work, welcome! And thanks for checking me out! To those of you who have been with me since Coexistence, thanks for keeping the faith and reading on!

**This is a story where you can read it alone, and make sense of it all. But for supporting characters and background information, the first story (The Coexistence of Duty and Love) is helpful. I wanted to make a story where it would be accessible to everyone, without obligation to read the first installment. I'm excited, because I really love these characters. I've spent the last couple weeks developing them and really fleshing them out. I hope this turns out okay **

** My main inspirations for this are Degrassi, the novel Looking For Alaska, and The Academy Is… album Fast Times At Barrington High…and probably my own high school experience, which is quickly coming to an end. Next year is all I have left. Gulp.**

** So review and tell me what you think!**

SAM

The ride to King's Cross station always felt like an eternity. The old family car seemed to be going twenty miles per hour. If I were driving, there would be a speed demon behind the wheel.

Mum and dad were chatting pleasantly in the front of the car while I sat all by my lonesome in the rear. My newly painted neon nails had become increasingly more and more interesting as the drive dragged on.

"So Sam, are you excited to see your friends again?" Mum asked, but half of her attention was invested in reading the morning paper.

"Yep. Letters are never enough."

I did miss my friends a lot, especially Rai and Portia. They were polar opposites, yet we all got on great. Portia was definitely a neutralizer in the group. She was dreamy, but smart and to-the-books. Rai was insane. Her hyperactive personality was infectious.

"I'm sure they missed you, too."

I knew they did; we were the creative trio.

"Almost there, dear." Dad announced, and I perked up. There were so many questions that needed answers this year.

"This is such a lovely day, too. Nice time to be riding a train."

I nodded without words. I didn't care much about the weather; I just planned to catch up with everyone.

"Here we are, sweetie." Mum cooed. "We can't see you off today. Dad has a business meeting."

"That's fine. I'm of age now. I can make it to the platform on my own." I teased.

"We'll miss you, Sam. Write to us, but don't forget to study. It's your last year; it's important."

"Of course I will. Besides, Portia will keep me in line."

"Good." Dad nodded, and then tapped the steering wheel. "We best be off now, love."

"'Kay, dad. I'll see you guys at Christmas."

"We're so glad you're coming this year. We'll miss you!"

"Miss you, too." I replied, sunglasses concealing my rolling eyes. I was an only child, so my parents would feel lonely when I was gone. They were always sad to see their little egret leave—a case of empty nest syndrome. I _would _miss them, but I would not miss their sickeningly sweet pet names. Besides, I was going to Hogwarts again. My House was my family as soon as I exited the car.

The station was bustling as always. As this was my seventh year, I had no trouble finding my way to Platform 9 ¾.

It was a good thing mum and dad hadn't accompanied me. They'd be even more emotional than my first year.

I laughed, imagining the flood of tears.

Still stuck in my hypothetical daydream, I was pushed into the railing. I was stunned at first, but that was soon followed by rage.

I'd seen a flame of hair rush by me…where was the damn carrot top?

"Gee, thanks!" I yelled bitterly, righting myself and putting a bag and Hercules' cage back on my trolley.

"Ha ha!" The red-haired attacker turned around, and smiled impishly.

"Hey Sammi!"

It had been Rai. My anger dissipated.

"I should have known when I saw that day-glo hair."

"Oh yeah. My mom killed me! She was totally fine with me just turning my natural hair up a notch, but she absolutely _refused _to let me dye it fluorescent orange."

"But you did."

"Of course I did!" Rai scoffed. "The only thing that placated her was knowing it would fade back in a couple months." A devious smile curled her lips upward. "Let me tell you a secret, Sammi—I have a bag full of backups and gold and silver glitter sprays."

"Going out with a bang?" I inquired; I was happy to see her again.

"Oh yeah! It's our seventh year; I have to. Now, I brought some blue for you—"

"Sorry, Rai. I'm staying au natural this year."

"But you always wanted blue!"

"And I changed my mind." I said matter-of-factly.

"You're no fun!" She pouted. "Maybe I can find someone. Portia?"

I burst out laughing. Now _**that **_was rich!

"Portia? Yeah. I don't think so." I stopped laughing gradually, but still was breathing heavily. "What about Jake. Your brother. Or his friend Lane?"

"Maybe Lane." Rai agreed. "Jake's a wuss in a tough-guy shell."

"Platform 9 ¾." I smiled. "Ready, Railene?"

"You know it, Samantha." We simultaneously ran at full speed towards the brick wall. First our carts went through the barrier, and then we followed.

The first time I'd done that, I'd been terrified. Why couldn't I have gone to normal school?

Of course, now I was happy. A near-collision with a wall was nothing compared to getting to go to Hogwarts.

"Almost home!" Rai squealed and pushed her trolley towards the luggage area.

I followed her with my own, considerably less packed than hers. Hercules, my owl, was perched in his cage on top of my trunk.

"Look at him…" Rai pointed, and I followed her finger. "Gorgeous, right?"

"Cute." I said shortly. He _was _cute, but gorgeous? "He's new."

"Maybe he's a transfer."

"Does Hogwarts take transfers?"

"No idea." Rai shrugged. "Well, I'm going to introduce myself." Rai skipped towards him and immediately her bubbly personality startled him. She spoke with him for a couple minutes, and then ushered for me to join her. I left my trolley and then approached the pair.

"This is _Raphael._" Rai introduced, emphasizing his name. "He's from _Italia_!"

He extended his hand and shook mine.

"You can call me Rafe." His accent was light, but it still made me feel all warm inside. "I transferred from a little school in Italy. It's my last year, and I hear that your school might be better."

"So you're not sorted?"

"Into a House? No."

"You want to be in Gryffindor." Rai winked.

"Why?"

"Because we have some awesome people."

"That's the House Potter was from, right?"

"Oh yeah. And we're darn proud to have had him!"

"Do you mind if I sit with you on the train? I'm afraid I wouldn't find people as excited to have me."

"I don't mind!" Rai enthused. "Sam?" Both pairs of eyes were trained on me.

"No, that'd be great. You can meet Portia, too. She'll be fascinated about you being from Italy."

"Cool."

"Let's get on the train!" Rai urged. "I can't wait any longer."

"And here she is, already her nose in a book." Rai teased.

Portia set her reading material to the side and rolled her eyes.

"It's a magazine. Hardly a book."

"Come 'ere, Port." Rai smirked, and outstretched her arms. Portia raised herself from the seat and hugged her friend. I shuffled forward and offered an embrace as well. Portia and I were not as close as she was with Rai, but I still loved her.

"Who's this?" Portia asked.

"This is Rafe. He's from Italy."

"Mmm. I'd love to go to Italy." Portia said dreamily. "I bet it's gorgeous."

"It is." Rafe assured.

"But you're not the type of guy I'd have pictured to be from Italy. You're stick thin, edgy and you have a myriad of piercings. The only Italian stereotype you can own up to is long hair, and even that is blonde rather than dark." Portia observed, worrying not at all about offending him. I liked this about Portia, though many found it unappealing and abrasive. She was real, unlike many other students our age.

"I'm not your cookie cutter Italian, no." Rafe agreed. His lips curled into a curious smile that had my stomach doing somersaults. Something about it was dangerous and exciting…although it may have been the lip rings that were rooted inside his light pink lips.

"Has anyone else stopped by, Portia?" I asked her. There were still a couple people I needed to see, and I'd have been upset if I missed them.

"Just Lane and Jacob. They were headed off to their friends, though. I doubt they'd have wanted to sit with us, them being younger and in a different House."

"Shame." I frowned, and let myself drop into the seat next to Portia. "I'd have liked to see Lane, at least. She's always spunky and fun."

"She is. But she and Jacob seemed preoccupied with catching up with their Hufflepuff comrades." Portia informed.

"Seen Beckett?" I asked, trying my best to sound casual. Her eyes darted quickly to the door, and then to her lap.

"No. Not yet."

"Will this finally be the year, Tia?" I watched her carefully. "I know you're nervous and all, but you've pretty much loved him your entire life—"

"Five years, Sam. Only five years. That's hardly an entire lifetime."

"No, of course not, how silly of me." I retorted. "Listen, babe, this could be your last chance. And to be honest, he's a total hottie. You and I both know we could come up with an entire list of pros for Beckett Jennings, and most likely not one con. He's good-looking, smart, kind, charitable, funny, caring, he has amazing ey—"

"Con—he has a permanent fixture on his arm called Lauren Baxter." Portia rolled her eyes and sighed. "We've been through this. He's been with her since fourth year. That's over two years now. Nothing will change."

"The chick is a Slytherin! He'll come to his senses soon enough." I promised, and I was confident in my assertion.

"If nothing else, I'm content with our brief fire-side chats about Orwell and Bradbury." Portia said whimsically, and I knew that this was the point where we would drop the subject simultaneously.

"I can't wait to get back into the swing of things." Rai announced loudly. "To be able to use my wand again…I haven't turned seventeen yet…but mark my words, in March, I'm going to raise some hell!"

"I don't doubt that." I chuckled. "I'll be seventeen in April; in April, you can count me in."

"What about you, Port? You're already seventeen! Have you had a wild and crazy magic-filled summer?" Rai inquired, looming expectantly over her. I noticed that Portia's eyes became clouded and she looked down uncomfortably.

"Not really."

Rai's energy faded, but she didn't pry.

"So, Rafe, have you ever been to Hogsmeade? It's my favorite part of attending Hogwarts…"

It went on like this the rest of the train ride; Rai directed the conversation while we all gave our minimal input. I was concerned about Portia, but I didn't want to bring any unwanted demons to the surface on the first day. I tried to focus on how it would feel to enter the school's gates at the beginning of the year for the last time; this year would be a ride. I was ready for it.

**A/N: What did you think of it? Please review to let me know **


	2. Chapter Two: Schism

A/N: Hey everyone! Second chapter is here Please review and let me know what you think so far. For some reason, this hasn't formatted correctly after two uploads, so for everyone's information, this is from PORTIA'S point of view…just in case this third attempt fizzles. Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter in any way. Portia

I was relieved to get off of that train. Finally, my safe haven was in sight! I could breathe again.

Sam and Rai were perceptive, but not nosey. This did not surprise me about Sam, but Rai had me suspicious. Why had she just let it drop? Sam had been freely asking about Beckett, and she had not even said a word. It was so unlike her.

Regardless, I was glad to be back at Hogwarts. I excelled at school, and knowledge was the very air I breathed. It sounds dramatic, but it is very true. Books never talked back; they did not ignore you. If anything, they invited you into their crisp and knowing pages to whisper sweet Times New Roman-nothings in your ear. The summer had allowed me to indulge in and be seduced by Steinbeck, Austen, and King.

I felt detached from my friends walking beside me. They were engrossed in Raphael, the new kid from Italy. He was nothing special in my eyes, but I could visibly see Rai and Sam's quickly growing obsession.

The only person I had ever felt for like that was Beckett.

Wait. That was a lie.

I had liked Timothy Green in my first year. But he grew to be a living nightmare whose very words were cancerous. Needless to say, he rarely gained the honor of being remembered in my mind. I'd cast him out of my memories long ago.

But Beckett was different than all the other guys, and yet, he was _just _a guy. There was something special that he possessed; he had a different core than the average male teenager. He really cared about humanity, no matter how lost we were.

"Portia!" Rai barked, waving her hand in front of my face. I didn't dare let my cheeks burn red; this happened all to often for it to be embarrassing. "Damn intellectuals. They never listen!" She scoffed, and then directed her attention towards me again. "You're usually good at this kind of stuff, Port. What House will Rafe be in?"

I mentally rolled my eyes, and look at him. He was watching me very carefully. I averted my eyes; his were boring into my blue orbs and it was making me uncomfortable.

"Ravenclaw. Or Slytherin. Not sure. Most likely the former."

"Come on, Port! You're joking." Rai sneered. "Lighten up."

Sam smiled sympathetically at me, and I just kept my head level.

"I just did as you told me to."

I was well aware that I was acting distant. I knew I would not hear the end of it tonight…but I wanted to savor this moment privately. This school had done more for me than anyone could even know.

For starters:

It let me get away from home. My parents were good nurturers…if you were Margaret and Biddy, that is. Madge and Biddy got everything, because they were Squibs. I wasn't jealous, per say. I was glad I was not a Squib, for sure. I valued my magical ability too much to be jealous. I just wished my parents would pay attention to me, to applaud me for succeeding as I have. I'm a first-rate witch, and I'm only seventeen. The past summer had consisted of books, books, books for me. I studied ahead. There simply was no reason for me not to—I wasn't really wanted for anything else…unless it was babysitting.

I now knew what I wanted to do in life. I want to be a Healer. I learned that at Hogwarts.

I met Beckett, and even if it never turned into anything, it restored my faith in guys.

I experienced the Great War first-hand, because I broke the rule and stayed behind. This also corresponds to number two, because I helped Madame Pomfrey with the injured.

Yes, the school had given me insight into myself. To have only one more year in its safe embrace was maddening. I had to make the best of it.

"The castle always looks so beautiful at night." I murmured, to no one in particular.

"Much nicer than the school back home," Rafe answered.

I heard him, but did not encourage him to elaborate. I was soaking up the warm light that was glowing in the darkness. The castle gave off an atmosphere of serenity in the candlelight.

As we passed through the front gates, I realized that I might have been coming off as a cold and unaffectionate person. I certainly was not; I was just distracted. I needed to make amends.

"Raphael—Rafe…I'm sorry if I seem coarse to you. I'm simply trying to swallow this whole experience…to keep it in my mind forever. My worst nightmare is to have my brain empty of my fondest memories, like sand in a sieve. My summer was not the most enjoyable I've had in my life; Hogwarts is safety, it's welcoming."

"I understand." Rafe nodded, and I felt content. Until Rai spoke out.

"Pssh. Should have been in Ravenclaw." She began walking backwards, to fully face me and the rest of the group. "It's no wonder Beckett hasn't approached you for a date yet; 'like sand in a sieve.'" She quoted, mocking me in an exaggerated dream-like voice. "You can ask Rafe, Jake, or basically any guy here—guys don't dig this crazy tortured poet, deep-thinking crap you pull Port." She sniggered, and pointed to me. "You've done it our whole entire time at Hogwarts! Hasn't it hit you yet? If the only guy who would ever lust after you was Timothy Green, didn't you think something was wrong?" Her eyes were dancing like mad, glazed over and shining in the dim light.

For someone who was supposed to have been my best friend for the past six years, it was shocking to hear.

"Railene!" Sam admonished. "What has gotten into you? This is your best friend you're speaking so cruelly to!" Sam turned to me and said, "don't listen to her. Beckett likes you a lot, and for those reasons exactly. You're deep and smart and beautiful."

"Thanks, Sam. But maybe Rai is right; maybe I should go and find myself a boyfriend who is in and out of juvenile detention centers and let my I.Q. slowly die." I directed at Rai with venomous sarcasm.

"Andy is out of juvi right now, thank you very much." She informed tartly, looking off towards the trees.

Things became suddenly icy between the two of us. I was still the normal Portia Knox that I had always been. Rai seemed different; I wondered if Andy had influenced her so much that her personality was altered.

Sam linked arms with me, taking a side I never would have expected. She was Rai's friend before mine. I always knew that. The scales had tipped, though, and they seemed to be in my favor.

Our group had split in two:

Rai and Rafe

Vs.

Sam and Portia

What an odd and awkward situation it must have been for Rafe! A new kid, and already he was associating with such unstable teenagers!

I was not out of line. My bitterness was justified; for three years Rai had been with Andy. He was an unruly kid who took part in unsavory activities. I would have never looked at him twice, but I was not Rai. Rai found him to be "scrumdidiliumptious." Every picture I'd seen repulsed me: his thousands of piercings, his eyes that were surrounded by dark rings and stark black liner…I could practically _smell _the smoke that would forever linger on his jeans jacket. He'd introduced Rai to the "wonders of a freshly lit fag." Cigarettes killed my aunt. I didn't want them to kill my best friend.

Who was she to criticize me when she was dating a jailbird?

We were close now. I could see the elegant detail of the glass and the bustling of the teachers. The new students hadn't quite arrived yet; the boats were slowly making their way across the black lake. I could only imagine what was going through their minds. The sheer amazement that I had felt my first time seeing Hogwarts was enough to bring chills to my arms.

"Almost there, Tia." Sam said excitedly, almost as if she were trying to comfort me. "Then we can see all of our friends. The ones who still care." She shot Rai a pointed look and then brought a smile to her lips once more. "Ginny will be there, and Beckett."

"Why are you not siding with Rai? You two are closer than you and I have ever been."

"Yes, that's true. But as much as I don't like to take sides, it was not right for her to blatantly embarrass and ridicule you in front of your peers." She shook her head, and a devilish expression came across her face. "She should watch herself. You could defeat her hands down in a duel."

"I don't doubt that. But how could years of close friendship be washed away with a slight?"

"She needs to learn her lesson, Tia. Whatever has gotten into her cannot be encouraged. Maybe her true colors are finally showing."

"Maybe. It's just hard to fathom after years and years of depending on each other."

"I know. Something changed this summer."

"Returning students this way!" Professor Flitwik called, and we all snapped to attention. Rafe said good-bye, and took off after Professor McGonagall, who was ushered a group of petrified first years into the castle.

"Rafe isn't a Gryffindor." I informed Sam. "He's a good guy, but his smarts outweigh his courage."

"I trust you on that. You've always had a good judge of character."

"Oh! I almost forgot! Have you heard about the new teachers this year?"

Sam shook her head. I figured she hadn't paid much attention to school over the summer. Not many of the students had; they were mostly focusing on recovering. I, on the other hand, had kept up.

"That woman who came into our dormitory last year is teaching. The one who wanted to speak with Ginny." I could feel my spirits rising. I was eager to see her again. She had been interesting, and strong. "She's that auror. The one who joined McGonagall and Harry in telling the world about Snape."

"Ettiella Song? Ettie is going to be a teacher?"

"Defense, too! How exciting, right? An auror as a teacher. And not a fraud like that man pretending to be Moody was. We'll finally learn Defense Against the Dark Arts the proper way. I bet she'll be the best teacher since Lupin."

"Probably better, too, bless his soul. That's exciting news, Portia. She already likes us, so we have the upper hand." Sam noted.

Rai was walking five steps ahead of us, ignoring all conversation. Whatever. If she wanted, she could play out this year in solitude. That was her decision.

The doors of the Great Hall opened, and we all filed into the expansive dining hall. Our stomachs were empty, but our eyes were full of anticipation and our hearts were singing with pride. Our school had risen from the ashes, much like our former headmaster's beloved phoenix Fawkes.

The Gryffindor table was slowly filling up, and Sam and I spied a few of our friends: Ginny was sitting beside a few familiar faces, and just down the table was Beckett.

The summer in Paris had done him well. He was tanned slightly, and it suited him. His lively blue eyes were shining animatedly as he explained all of his adventures to his buddies. I could feel my smile growing with each of his hand gestures.

"Portia, let's join Ginny. I'm sure she has a lot to tell us." Sam winked, and pulled me towards the red headed beauty.

"Sam! Portia! I missed you guys. Was the summer good to you?"

"Not really." Portia shrugged. "I'm sure yours was more eventful Ms. Weasley. You spent it with Potter and company."

"It certainly was eventful. I'm not sure I'd say all of it was pumpkin pie, though." Her face suddenly lit up into the most brilliant of smiles. "Although, I do have some amazing news."

Sam and I waited eagerly. Ginny was excited, and that was promising.

"George is engaged! To Ettie! They are the perfect couple. He's a goofball, and she's an auror who tries to keep the peace. A bloody oxymoron, they are. But it is the most fitting pairing, I think."

"That's so sweet." Sam gushed. "Brilliant."

"It is." I agreed. "Opposites do attract, apparently."

"I couldn't be happier. This Christmas, they're getting married. Well, during break, that is."

"I see you approve of her much more than you approved of Fleur." I grinned, and she nodded fervently.

"Yes! Ettie is perfect, really. Although, her temper can get out of hand when she and George had fights about her not being an auror." Ginny's eyebrows moved closer together, and a strained look took over her face. "This summer, like I said, was both good and bad. They're engaged, but Ettie took off for nearly a month and a half to search for a man named Belfast…She'd had a meeting with Kingsley Shacklebolt. He requested that she go on a mission as a part-time auror since George didn't want her on the job all the time. He preferred her to take the safe teaching job. Well, she didn't ask George if he was okay with it. She just came home, told us, and left." Ginny looked to the teacher's table, and found her soon-to-be sister-in-law. "George was mortified. He was scary, almost. He frightened us. He was so scared, so paranoid. He thought something was going to happen to her." At this she scoffed. "As if Ettie would get herself hurt. She's tough as nails and damn sneaky when she needs to be. But still, he worried and moped and obsessed."

"I wish I had a man like that." Sam professed. "There needs to be more men in the world who truly care."

"It was unhealthy, Sam." Ginny countered.

"I have to agree with Ginny." I paused, watching Sam's eyes flicker to me. "He knows Ettie is strong and independent. If she could fend for herself before, why not now? She obviously had the blessings of the elite: Moody, Shacklebolt…he shouldn't have beaten himself up over it."

"Where's Rai?" Ginny asked, as if she had just now realized that the vivacious redhead was not with us.

"At the end of the table, just down there." Sam pointed, and Ginny's eyes followed.

"What happened?"

"She said some rather rude remarks to Portia. She said guys didn't like her because she was intelligent, mostly. That she is too 'deep' and 'intellectual' for them."

"Is that right?" Ginny cocked her head to the side and cast Rai a disapproving look. "Well, she's wrong there."

"Oh?" I inquired, my interest peaked.

"Beckett came up to me not ten minutes ago and asked for you specifically."

"Did he really?"

"Yes. It looked like he really wanted to see you. He didn't even go looking for Lauren first."

My heart began to race, and I allowed myself to steal a glance in Beckett's direction. He was still conversing with his friends, though they were giving their input now.

"Maybe I can speak to him after the feast."

"I hope so." Ginny smiled warmly. "You and him would be a dynamic couple, Tia. If only he could see how Lauren treats him…if only he weren't so blind."

"The feast is starting!" Sam exclaimed, gripping my arm. "Let's see if you were right about Rafe!"

"Rafe?"

"A transfer from Italy." Sam directed at Ginny, who nodded and looked to see if she could see said transfer student. He was at the front of the group of new students. They all looked terrified, all except Rafe. He did look nervous, but not nearly as stiff as the younger kids. They were self-consciously shifting from foot to foot in consternation. The Great Hall was always intimidating, but more so on your first entrance. It's power and presence enveloped you, and it was overwhelming. Fear and anxiety was natural, but it would eventually turn into wonder and a sense of home.

McGonagall took her position at the podium, and she gained our attention.

"Good evening, everyone. This year is a year of change, and a year of hope. We've come out of last year resilient. We intend to march forward with our heads held high, ready for anything and everything, and we intend to teach you all the necessary skills for living in a peaceful, but watchful, wizarding world.

"Some rebuilding has taken place, and our staff has been filled in and tweaked. But our school remains with the same basic principles of togetherness and solidarity. As we begin a new year tonight, we are beginning a new chapter in Hogwarts history. We need everyone's help to make it great.

"Shall we get started, then?" McGonagall clapped her hands together and scanned the room. "We have a number of new students who need sorting, as well as one special case that needs attending to. The sorting hat, please, Filius."

Flitwik handed her the old, tattered hat. It nearly eclipsed him.

"Thank you. Now, to begin…remember, once your name is called, you will be sorted and then asked to join your assigned House's table. Our transfer student is first. Medicci, Raphael."


	3. Chapter Three: Common Room Chats

**A/N: Hello, hello! Thanks to all who have read so far. I'm really looking forward to writing this story this summer…I finish school next Wednesday, which means I should (hopefully) be able to write more frequently. But I have a lot of summer homework and other things going on, so who knows! One bit of exciting news is that the Wizarding World of Harry Potter opens in two weeks, and I only live an hour away. I bought an annual pass this past Christmas, so I'll be going often this summer. This means lots and lots of inspiration! I imagine I'll be writing like mad from the day school lets out until June 18****th****, because I'll be so focused on Harry Potter. I am so excited…you guys have no idea! I can't think about it without breaking into a grin. I heard that when you buy a Pygmy Puff at Zonko's (a major priority for me, haha) they put on a 'show' type of thing, where the shopkeeper rings a bell or something and asks you to name it. Then they all exclaim to the people in the store that they just sold a Pygmy Puff **** Any suggestions on the name? I really don't want to name it Arnold like Ginny's…but I'd appreciate any input.**

** Anyways, on to the story! I should have another update tomorrow as well. This one if from PORTIA's perspective, in case it does not show up…**

**PORTIA:**

My stomach felt like it would explode. The ride on the Hogwarts Express had left me even hungrier than I had thought—the image of so much food in front of me had been too tempting to pass up. So I indulged deeply and satisfyingly in many of the dishes. Sam and Ginny had eyed me curiously, because I never ate much more than a green salad topped with some roasted chicken.

I couldn't wait to collapse onto my four-poster bed that waited for me. I could decorate it the next day; sleep was my priority. Unfortunately, the Gryffindors always had a 'welcome back' party where everyone introduced themselves to the first years and reacquainted themselves with each other. Of course, I'd have to stay up for it. Sam and Ginny would never allow me to retire so early-though Rai would probably be fine and dandy if I chose to skip.

"You ate yourself silly, Tia." Sam giggled. "Like you haven't seen food in ages!"

"Not food as good." I admitted, feeling my cheeks redden. "I've been cooking a lot more around the house. Madge and Biddy have been the priorities at home. Mum and dad still think they can transform them from Squibs to proper witches. You'd think with a little magic I'd be able to whip up something good enough, but boxed foods and canned vegetables have been my staples as of late."

"Sounds like we need to talk." Ginny announced.

"Not now. Tomorrow, or another time. I don't need to ruin the party." I urged, and Ginny nodded.

"Another time, then. But we will be talking about this, Portia."

And I knew we would be. Ginny never forgot. I suppose that was a good thing, to have friends who cared about what was going on.

We followed behind the fresh students that were being led by the newest Prefect. As much as it surprised everyone, I never wanted to be a Prefect. I would have hated the looks given behind my back, or the act of giving someone detention.

"Ah, the Fat Lady. How I missed you!" Rai squealed from ahead of us. Her left arm was linked with Jessica Arlington. She was Rai's loose friend, but it appeared that the pair would become closer this year.

"Obnoxious prat." Ginny wrinkled her nose. "She was always bubbly, but never this much."

"She's been quite moody." Sam shook her head. "I don't know what's wrong."

"Trouble in paradise?" I suggested.

"With Andy?" Sam posed. "I doubt it. Andy knows a good thing when he sees it, I'm sure. Maybe the good thing has been spoiled, though."

"Enough of this talk for tonight." Ginny proposed. "We have a party to attend."

"More of a mixer." I corrected. "But with pumpkin juice instead of alcohol."

"Not one guy looks any cuter than last year." Sam observed in a disappointed tone. "Oh well."

"What about Rafe?"

"Well, yes. He's not bad looking. But he ended up in Ravenclaw, as you predicted. _Of course._"

"Tell it to Trelawney." Ginny laughed, and rolled her eyes at me. "She'd love to hear that her favorite student has been coming up with more correct predictions."

"They aren't proper predictions, anyways. Just intuition."

All of us sat huddled in the common room. We were sharing stories of our summer breaks, how this person had visited the United States, and how this one went to see this band at that venue. I felt extremely inadequate compared to them, and was glad nobody asked me how my summer had gone. It was sure to bore them to death.

"I went to Coney Island with Andy's family." Rai simpered. "He told me he loved me on the Ferris Wheel. And I've got proof." Rai folded down her collar and exposed a bright red mark on her neck. "We just got home two days ago, so it's nice and fresh."

I felt like gagging. Rai had always been outspoken, but to openly expose herself as loose was unlike her.

"Sounds like you certainly enjoyed yourself." Jessica trilled, joining in on Rai's fun.

"Oh yes."

I resolved to simply stare at the warm fire that was lit in the fireplace. I had no desire to be involved in Rai's discussion about her shenanigans. Ginny and Sam seemed to be doing the same. None of us wanted to "fan the flames", so to speak.

"Sam, you never said anything about your holiday. Was it not what you had wanted?" Rai asked, and everyone in the common room shifted their gaze to Samantha.

"It was fine, nothing special. I visited the beaches, and went to a family reunion."

Though I had longed for a more eventful summer, Sam's sounded so wonderful. Relaxing on the sandy beach would be heavenly.

I prayed Rai wouldn't single me out like she had with Sam. I had nothing to say that they wanted to hear.

"We better get to bed now." A large, seventh year proposed. "We have class first thing tomorrow following breakfast."

Everyone groaned, and I had no idea if it was at he prospect of classes starting, or having to go to sleep.

Eventually, everyone left the common room. Sam, Ginny, and I had remained behind for a few moments to avoid the rush.

"Guess it's time we joined them." Sam sighed.

We agreed without words, and made to ascend the stairs to the girls' dormitories.

"Wait, Portia!" I jumped when I felt someone grip my elbow.

"Beckett!" I breathed, slowly coming down from my near-panic attack.

"Can we talk? I missed you earlier. I never got to hear about your summer break."

I looked behind me at Sam and Ginny; both were smiling gently and nodded in approval.

"We'll meet you up there." Ginny assured.

I stepped down onto the level floor and faced him properly. He looked great, so much better than I'd remembered this summer.

"So, how are you?" He asked, and I knew he was genuinely interested.

"I'm doing well now that I'm here. I missed this place."

"Me too. I had a good time this summer, but nothing compares."

"So tell me, how was the summer according to Beckett Jennings?" I smirked.

"Well, I met up with my other friends. My muggle friends. Most importantly, though, I helped out at the local orphanages. Now that I'm old enough, I want to help other orphans. Even if I am a wizard, I'd rather work at a shelter or foster home. I want them to feel as loved as I do. I have such a wonderful home."

"That's so sweet." He cared so much for everyone else. It was very touching. "I'm sure they adore you. You get along well with everyone."

"Most everyone." He amended, a hint of bitterness laced in his words. "Everyone but Lauren lately. She's been so cold and has a lot of anger. I don't know why, but it doesn't look good for us."

"I'm sure you can make it work if you talk about it." I encouraged, but in my heart I was rooting for Lauren's bad temper.

"Thanks." He gave me a warm look. "How was your time off? Did you read a ton of Orwell and Milton?"

"I did read a lot. It seemed like that's all I did." I sighed, and instantly regretted it.

"Why?"

"Mum and dad continued their quest to reverse the fact that Madge and Biddy are Squibs. I swear, since they were born, that is all they care about. I've been put on the backburner, no matter what accomplishments I make. So I read the summer away between cooking canned meals and sleeping. I know all this year's textbooks front and back."

"I'm sorry Portia." He truly meant it; it was in his eyes. If there was one thing I liked most about Beckett, it was that he was an open book. You knew he was always honest. It was how he was raised, and how he chose to live. "If it is any consolation, you'll do amazing this year. You always do. You're brilliant." He was watching me dangerously close. I could have sworn he was leaning in… "We need to hang out more, Portia. The guys are great, but no one knows me as well as you, it seems."

I knew what he meant. We could talk about our favorite literature for hours, and we had before. We understood how the other was feeling, how we thought. But we had our differences, which kept the possibility of any further progression on the table. I felt opposition on some fronts were necessary for any healthy relationship, otherwise they'd be just a mirror of yourself. I hoped a relationship was an option, a possibility. But there was Lauren. And who knew how that would play out?

"Ditto." I replied lamely. If only I could sum up everything I had just thought…

"Well, I suppose everyone will be wondering where I am." Beckett concluded, and glanced to the staircase leading to the boys' dormitories.

"Me too. Though I'm not sure everyone is happy to see me."

"Rai isn't acting properly, is she? She seemed a bit off."

"No, she's not quite right."

"At any rate, you should just ignore her and let it sort itself out. It's not worth the headache and distraction. It's our last year; we can't let anything ruin it. Not Rai, not Lauren."

"Thanks." I felt my body relaxing, and I smiled. "Good night, Beckett."

"'Night, Tia. I'll see you in the morning."

I nodded, and turned away. Even though his words wouldn't erase my problem, they certainly brought me a degree of ease.

**A/N: Please review and leave your Pygmy Puff name suggestions!**


	4. Chapter Four:The Slytherin Head of House

**A/N: Hey everyone! Second update this week. I hope everyone enjoys this, and enjoys their weekend. I know I'll be studying for my finals…but hopefully I can do something fun as well. Please review so I can know what you think of the story.** Rai

Waking up in the morning was a hassle. The large meal had lulled me to sleep, and I didn't want to be woken.

All the girls in the dormitories were getting ready hurriedly, but I couldn't will myself to even care.

On a normal first morning at Hogwarts, Portia and I would have decorated our small living spaces together. As I sat up in bed, I watched her string decorations across the headboard all by herself. She had posters of her favorite journalists, no doubt inspiration for her to live by this year. The posters I had brought were very different, and consisted mostly of David Grohl and Metallica. She and I had always had our differences, but where had we gone wrong so far? All I said was a simple comment.

I guess they just didn't understand. This summer, I'd had a revelation of sorts. I guess they just didn't feel the same as I did, because they hadn't seen it. It hadn't hit them.

I was walking my little Labrador puppy Chico on a Friday afternoon. It was getting close to five o'clock, and I wanted to get him out before I settled down to finish the song I'd started the day before. It was dark outside; the clouds looked furious and the chance of a terrible thunderstorm was imminent. I remembered shivering, though not from the cold. It was not cold outside. It looked frightening, and I was surprised Chico didn't whine or complain. Lightning was flashing around everywhere, not yet close enough to truly scare me into returning home.

We had reached the end of the street, and the sky had considerably darkened since we started our walk. I found myself walking faster and faster back the way I came, eager to get inside before all hell broke loose. As I rounded the corner, I saw something beautiful, and odd. Despite the blackness that had consumed the sky, a pocket of bright, glorious light still shone through. In that light, I realized no matter how dark things got, there was always light somewhere. And this past summer, I'd realized what my light was, or rather, **who** my light was. It was Andy. He had shown me the way to relieve all my troubles, to clear my mind and just **be**. I loved him, and if Portia didn't get that, I didn't need her at all. Not her, not Ginny, not Sam. I didn't need them.

I glanced at the bed beside me to find Jessica furiously dressing. I smiled at her tiredly, and she waved back, though her attention was fully invested in buttoning her shirt.

She was okay. She was always eager to make a new friend, or at least make one that could better her position in society. She would be good for the time being, since I was friendless besides maybe Rafe and Lane. Unfortunately, both were in different Houses, so they wouldn't do.

What I never understood about Jessica Arlington was that she was placed in Gryffindor. For as long as I've known her, she always seemed the better candidate for a Slytherin. She was sneaky and conniving. She did what she had to do to get to the top…and she was prejudiced against non-Purebloods, though she rarely made this public. Maybe it was because her family was an all Gryffindor family that she was placed in the House.

Sometimes I think of the Sorting Hat, and if it really is accurate. I feel it places people too soon. Portia is a great example of a sorting gone wrong. She is in no way fit to be a Gryffindor. She was cowardly last year. She didn't retaliate once against the Carrows, as many others had. And even though she held great distaste for them and their administration, she did nothing more than mail a couple editorials to the Daily Prophet. She's a Ravenclaw at best…not a Gryffindor like the rest of us.

How does Sam even put up with it? Sam is a great example of what a Gryffindor should be: brave, headstrong, loyal, and intelligent.

Jessica tugged me out of my daydreaming, and I nodded to her as a promise to join her in the Great Hall. Most everyone had left already, and I still was not dressed.

Reluctantly, I threw off the covers and popped open my trunk. The various hair dyes lay on top, a reminder that I'd need to find somebody else to share them with. Maybe Jessica would give in.

It wasn't chilly quite yet, so I pushed my House sweaters aside and settled on a white button-up t-shirt and the standard pleated skirt. I put on my tie as well, though I hardly expected anyone else to be wearing theirs on the first day.

When I entered the Great Hall, no one noticed. Everyone was chatting excitedly about the two new teachers at the staff table. Some people seemed to recognize Professor Ettiella Song, since she had been in the castle last year for some time. But there was an unfamiliar striking blonde sitting next to her. The woman was tall, and had long, flowing hair that looked like it glowed. Her eyes were a piercing blue. They popped against her bronzed skin. She had minimal makeup on, but looked like a supermodel straight out of a magazine. If Ettiella had had any chance of having the guys drool over her, her chance was now gone. Though Professor Song could hold her own, having her seated next to the other new teacher was quite unfair. I wondered who had placed them side-by-side, for it had surely been a poor choice. Ettiella's hair was exactly as it had been last year: feathered, untidy, and a mousy brown color. She had equally as beautiful blue eyes, though hers were lighter and clearer. Compared to the tanned goddess to her right, she looked pale as snow. Though she was probably younger by two years, the twenty-year old looked tired. Whatever occurred over the summer had aged her slightly. At the moment, Professor Song looked flustered, and to be honest, a little pissed off. I don't know what words had been exchanged between the two, but they had not left her in a happy state.

I found Jessica at the end of the Gryffindor table, and promptly asked her about the new staff members.

"Oh, well, of course there's Ettiella Song. She's teaching Defense. And the other one sitting next to her is Katrina Vanderbuilt. She's the new head of Slytherin and the Potions teacher."

"She looks like a siren or something." I observed, barely able to keep my eyes off of her. I obviously was not the only one, because every male in the entire room seemed to have their eyes trained on her. "Lord, the guys are already going gaga over her."

"What do you expect? She's older, but not too much older, and gorgeous." Jessica commented, and bit into a piece of toast. "Why she would want to teach when she could do something much more interesting with her life is beyond me."

"She could go to Milan and be booked in a heartbeat for any modeling campaign…"

I peered towards the middle of the table and found Samantha staring too. There was a different look in her eyes though—inspiration. She'd always desired to be a fashion designer. What a canvas the brand new professor would be! I chuckled softly. I'd always been her model for the clothes she made. But I could guess that now I'd be retiring from that job.

"You should eat, Rai." Jessica suggested, and offered me a plate of eggs. "We have Defense a little bit after breakfast."

"With which House?" I asked.

"Ravenclaw."

"Hmm…okay." I accepted the plate, and began spooning some onto my dish. The food at Hogwarts was second-to-none, and I knew I should take every opportunity I got to eat it.

Back in the common room, all the Gryffindors were still buzzing about the two newly appointed professors.

"Song or Vanderbuilt?" One younger boy asked another.

"Hands down Vanderbuilt!"

"Really? Because I thought Song was pretty in a way that's more natural than Vanderbuilt…"

I rolled my eyes. Men.

The atmosphere in the dormitories was no different than it had been this morning. Each girl was frantically rummaging through their trunks to find their needed books and materials. I had laid them out this morning on my bed, so all I needed to do was grab my bag and go.

I was anxious to meet Professor Song. She seemed interesting. She had been an auror, which was enough to make anyone excited to begin their Defense Against the Dark Arts training for the year. I wondered, though, if she'd be staying for longer than a year. Our teachers never seemed to last…but it was rumored that that was simply a curse placed on the position by Lord Voldemort. I wasn't sure if I believed that or not.

I left Gryffindor Tower without Jessica. I hoped to run into Rafe along the way, since he'd be in the same class as us. I wondered who he fancied: Song or Vanderbuilt? I reckoned once everyone heard the news that Ettiella Song was engaged, they'd focus all of their attention on Katrina Vanderbuilt. That was probably what the new Defense professor would want, though.

"Rai!"

I swiveled on my heel and smiled brightly at Rafe.

"Well hello, Mr. Ravenclaw."

"And good morning to you, too, Miss Gryffindor." He returned my smile. "I'm excited for this class."

"Ay! Not you too!"

"What do you mean?"

"You have to hots for Professor Song, too?"

"No. I prefer Vanderbuilt." He winked, and I could tell he was joking. "They're teachers, Rai. I'm much more interested in women my own age."

"Good. At least I won't have to put up with you blubbering about them."

"Shall we get to class then?"

"I think we shall, Rafe."


	5. Chapter Five: Auror, Professor, Fiance

**A/N: I apologize for the lack of updates. I really expected to be non-stop writing before and after I went to the Wizarding World of Harry Potter, but instead I spent my time doing summer homework and stalking Orlando websites to find out the most I could about the park. It was amazing, in short. I could go on and on, but that's not what this is about…although I cannot wait to go back in little over a week. Walking through Hogsmeade is a surreal and inspiring experience. I'm looking forward to writing chapters about Hogsmeade since I've actually done it myself.**

In other news, the DH trailer was incredible. Wow. I got chills over and over…when Voldemort is standing on Dumbledore's grave I felt immense loathing for him. And I don't even care much about Dumbledore to be honest.

Enough rambling. On to the story at last! This one is from Ettie's POV. This is a bit redundant if you've read The Coexistence of Duty and Love, but it has some added stuff too.

**Ettie**

I'll admit it; I was a little nervous for the first day of class.

All morning I fussed with my hair (although it would do absolutely nothing) and nervously fingered my necklace. I'd recently transfigured it from a ruby gem to a sapphire. Afterall, now that I was working at Hogwarts, I wanted to show off my House pride. The ruby had been nice, and George had wanted his to stay that way, but I wanted something new. I was sure George was anxious to use his; it must be tempting to be able to lift it to your lips and simply be next to the person who had the twin. He was doing a good job resisting so far.

I didn't need anyone to tell me that the entire school was comparing me to Katrina Vanderbuilt. I was still young, and my hearing was very strong. I didn't take offense that the majority of the boys were picking Katrina over me. They'd soon regret that if they saw her true colors.

She hadn't gone to Hogwarts, as far as I could tell. Probably some other school far from here.

I didn't trust her. Maybe it was because she was head of Slytherin. I suspected the reason she got the job was that she was the only one who wanted it. Being in Slytherin was less popular than ever. So for her to take the position as head of House, it must mean that she liked it.

I knew it was not just me who disliked Katrina. Almost every woman in the castle (teacher or student) despised her. She was more gorgeous than any of us.

I glanced down at my wristwatch, and felt my heart flutter. They should be arriving any moment now.

I stood up and flattened out any wrinkles I could find in my dress and practiced my 'welcome' smile.

My door opened abruptly, sooner than I'd expected anyone to show up, and I saw two students enter. One was a boy in Ravenclaw robes, and the other was a girl in the typical Gryffindor form of dress. I smiled at the boy; he was my first encounter with a fellow Ravenclaw.

"Welcome," I smiled, and gestured to the seats. "Sit anywhere. I don't mind if you intermingle with the other House."

The pair took a seat next to each other, and began talking in hushed whispers, occasionally glancing my way.

I awkwardly paced at the front of the classroom, just waiting for others to arrive. As time ticked by, more and more pupils trickled in.

_Relax, Ettie…relax! Look at them. They are seventh years…only four years younger than you! You've been there, done that. Relax._

I checked my watch again. Anyone coming later than now was tardy. I produced my wand from my robes and locked the doors.

"Welcome everyone. I'm the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, as I'm sure you could have guessed. As much as I am sure you'd like to get started straight away with learning, I have to disappoint you." I paused and watched their reactions. "I'm half Muggle, half magic. Back in the Muggle world, teachers would do activities to get to know their students. I will be giving an assignment," there were groans, "at the end of the period, but it won't be hard. It is to get to know you all better. For class today, however, I'd like you all to learn more about me." I paced back and forth. It allowed me to release some nerves. The soft "click" "click" "click" of my boots was calming. "This is not an ego trip at all. I just want you to know how I came to be your teacher, and what qualifies me to teach you how to defend yourselves. I feel a student should really know their teacher, so that they can trust them. It's vital in a subject like this." I felt apprehensive still; I was about to tell them my life story, something I felt was private, though many people knew because large parts of it were publicly known. I found Ginny in her seat, and decided I'd pretend to only be speaking to her. I hoped it would work.

"Let's start at the beginning…I was born in America to Xavier and Lori Song. My father was a wizard, and my mother was a Muggle. My father was an open book, and he told her about him very early on in their relationship. It didn't change a thing. He was a journalist for the Daily Prophet. My mom owned a sweet shop in the Muggle world. Even though she wasn't really part of our world, she was involved. When Voldemort was rising to power, she knew. She may not have been magical, but she understood what our world meant to my father. Her husband loved being a wizard, and loved his people. He grew up with magic, and she realized how important it was to him. So she did what she could. She'd write guest editorials in the Prophet. She'd go to London with my dad for special trips. She was there beside him, fighting for what he adored so deeply.

"Life was good for us. And when I got my letter inviting me to attend Hogwarts, they could not have been any more proud. I'd done extremely well in Muggle school, but I knew none of that would help me at Hogwarts. That scared me a little. But once I got there, I knew it was where I belonged.

"Father was a Hufflepuff. He had a large amount of House pride, too. 'Don't believe a thing you hear about Hufflepuffs, Ettiella! We're loyal and dedicated, and just as smart as Ravenclaws!' He probably didn't realize it, but this statement had me sweating out my sorting. He was so proud of Hufflepuff—what if I was not placed into his beloved House?

"I wasn't." I grinned, and looked out at all the Ravenclaws. "I was placed in Ravenclaw. For the first few weeks, I didn't mingle with the others. I was still convinced it was a mistake. I was **meant **to be in Hufflepuff because dad had been in that House." I rolled my eyes and chuckled. "The sorting hat has rarely been wrong about people; there may be a few exceptions. I soon realized that that was where I belonged. I was studious, and intelligent. I never needed help entering the common room. That didn't stop me from fearing that dad might find out. I received many letters from home asking which House I was in. I continuously danced around their questions. But it was fruitless. They found out. And yet, dad was still proud of me.

"I finished that year with perfect marks. I was head in almost every class, especially Transfiguration and Potions. I'd also grown an insatiable thirst for Butterbeer and gained a few needed pounds from the feasts. I'd gone from completely awkward first year to a slowly maturing young adult.

"I was ecstatic to go home. I hadn't seen my parents in a while, and I missed them. I knew that when I saw them on the train platform I'd cry and smile and hug them the hardest I could. But when I hopped off the train, they weren't there.

"Uncle Alastor was. Mad-Eye Moody, as you would know him. I was surprised, but not alarmed. He was a close friend of my father, and he often watched over me when I was a kid. He told me my parents were off working and that they'd asked him to watch me for a bit. He said he had dinner ready at home. I went willingly without any further questions.

"Two days passed, and worry gnawed on my heart. Mad-Eye assured me it wasn't anything to fret over. But that night he passed out in the recliner from exhaustion, and I found myself up late. The Prophet was on the table, and curiosity overtook me. The edition had been fingered heavily, as if it had been read over and over." I swallowed hard and found Ginny's warm eyes. "Xavier and Lori Song Slain." I watched as their faces contorted, trying to process how they should react. I had felt the same way when I'd first read that. "It was, of course, Voldemort's doing. My father was terribly vocal about his hate for Voldemort and his followers. It was only time that it came to bite him.

"I didn't know what to think. I almost didn't believe it. But I had to know the truth, so I woke up Moody and he told me everything he knew.

"So I was left an orphan of sorts, but Moody always watched over me. That summer, I took a particular interest in Uncle Alastor's profession. I was fascinated with every detail he fed me after he caught someone. I knew then that I wanted to become an auror desperately. He'd give me tips and demonstrate effective spells. I became so wrapped up in the thought of catching dark wizards. I was determined to do even better in school, because I had to now. He was the only one left in my life left to prove myself to.

"And for the first couple weeks of school, everything was fine. I even got a boyfriend named Darien. But rather quickly, things fell apart. It hit me like a ton of bricks that my parents were gone completely. I'd never see them again. I alienated myself from my friends and classmates and became a loner. If I hadn't volunteered with Madame Pomfrey, I might have had no social interaction. My grades suffered, particularly in Potions. Severus' voice was just so monotonous! I couldn't concentrate, and that made it worse. Of course, Flitwick contacted Moody and told him about my poor marks. He set me straight. He told me 'there's no way in hell you'll become an auror with this kind of performance.' I needed to sharpen up. And I planned to, because I had let down the only person who still mattered.

"I began having after-class lessons with McGonagall and Snape. My grades were the worst in their classes, and both agreed to teach me what I had been too zoned out to learn. I don't know why Severus agreed to it; he probably wouldn't have if Moody were not my guardian. But the lessons helped me greatly, and I regained my peak performance. The only thing was, I didn't want to stop having the lessons. I felt connected to the Potions teacher somehow. I've been known to have good intuition about people. I felt he had a great sadness inside of him. Like someone dear to him had died. That was definitely something I could feel as well. He didn't tell me about it…not ever. He didn't really need to. He was always so conflicted. Throughout that year we continued to have our 'lessons.' Occasionally he did teach me something. He knew I wanted to be an auror, so he taught me Occulmency. Most of the time we talked and organized ingredients. I'm sure some kids didn't want to be around me because I invested a lot of time with a man most despised.

"Darien had been offed. I'm sure you all heard of that. All the time we'd been together, he never once showed sign of being in association with Voldemort. But he was; his whole family was. When he was killed and they were exposed, I was dragged into it. Guilty by association, you could say. That wretched Rita Skeeter tore my reputation apart. Moody had to get me out of the situation. And guess who was there for me?" I looked out at their faces and saw recognition. "Snape was a reliable confidant. He even told me about his time in Hogwarts. How people would make fun of him and worse. When no one else would talk to me, he would. He'd build up my confidence, telling me they'd all regret the dirty looks and whispers once I had my say. But looking at what he had become, it didn't make me feel much better. When Moody had told me Snape had been (or still was) a Death Eater, it surprised me…but it didn't rattle me or deter me from meeting with him. He was the only one still talking to me besides Pomfrey.

"These meetings went on until my last year, when Mad-Eye Moody came to teach. I slowly severed ties with Snape because I knew Moody would not approve of me hanging around with a supposed Death Eater. It was hard for me to do; it was my last year. I needed a friend. That was the year of the Tri-Wizard Tournament. So it really was not Moody. I should have known. But he had us all fooled, didn't he?

"Anyways, once school ended I joined the Ministry as an auror. I've been there a little over three years. I did exactly what I'd always wanted to do, and Moody was proud. Things got really interesting once Dumbledore was killed.

If there had been any whispering in the classroom, everyone hushed up now. I nodded grimly.

"Imagine. I was someone who had had so much faith in the man who was labeled to have killed him. All I knew was falling down before me. Who did I believe? Was anything I had always known wrong? When Snape and the Carrows took over Hogwarts, I knew I had to get down there to investigate. The Ministry didn't authorize me to. The Ministry was going to hell in a hand basket in record time. Any self-respecting auror had ditched once the infiltration of the Death Eaters began. During a meeting with some of my fellow aurors, I proposed that Snape might not have done it out of malice. Of course, I got accusations thrown at me, and I left. I came straight here once I packed a couple things in a suitcase. McGonagall had always been like a mother to me, and she welcomed me with open arms, though she also disagreed with me. I said I would be helping Pomfrey again. As if I were reconsidering taking up Healing as a profession. Really I was there to decide for myself if Snape was good. The whole time I was there I felt like I was running in circles; I hadn't made up my mind, but I was leaning more towards that he was innocent.

"I found out Moody had been killed from Snape. I truly had no one left at that point, besides my teachers who still loved me.

"Until I met my future husband while I was there. George Weasley. He was trying to check on Ginny." All heads turned towards my sister. "When the Carrows were on to me, I left and went back to the Muggle world to figure out what to do next. I'll admit, I was afraid Hogwarts was going even more down hill, and it scared me to death that the battle of our lives could start at any moment. When I heard it was beginning, I immediately went there and joined my family, the Weasleys, to fight. I'm sure some of you were there, or have heard about it from someone who was. It was terrible, but beautiful. There were so many people fighting for our freedom. So many different people, races, creatures joined as one against the greatest evil. We lost so many. We lost my fiancé's brother, Fred. I saw people who once stood strong next to me as aurors fall to their death. But we won. We triumphed. And we learned something important about Severus Snape. By now you all know, since Harry, McGonagall, and I told the world. Snape was a double agent, but he belonged to Dumbledore. A brilliant and brave man. A broken and jealous man. But innocent. I gained piece of mind after that. I slept more sound than I'd ever done once Harry had told me where to find Snape's memories…

"I spent the summer with my family-to-be. We mourned and celebrated. One day, McGonagall requested to speak to me. She offered me three jobs, and I could choose one. I had the options of teaching Potions, Muggle Studies, or Defense Against the Dark Arts. Any of them would have been fitting. I was the best at Potions since my lessons with Snape. I was raised in a Muggle world. I was an auror, great for teaching Defense. Obviously, you know which I chose. I felt I could give you a first-hand account of what you could face. No matter what anyone says about evil being rid from the world when Voldemort died, do not listen." I looked them sharply in the eyes. "Don't listen to that. There is always room in the world for wrongdoers and evil. Inside everyone, there is a desire to be on top. Even in the purest of hearts. We must always be watchful.

"For instance I was called for a mission this summer. Kingsley, the Minister of Magic, asked me to go part-time—to be on call. I agreed, though I knew George would not like the idea. I took the job of finding Abraham Belfast. And I found him. He's in Azkaban right now. But it took a month. He claimed to still be working for 'The Dark Lord.' There are still people who need to be reigned it. That's what this class is about. It's what I am.

"So now you know. Sorry about the exhaustive monologue, but I wanted you to know me and know why I want to teach you. Why I chose this class over the others, when they mean much to me as well."

Ginny smiled up at me, and I looked behind me to the spot where her eyes were directing me.

"George…" I groaned, but I was smiling. "I told you, no visits until after classes!"

"Couldn't resist!" He chuckled, and pulled me into a hug in front of everyone. "I missed you."

"But I've only been gone two or three days." I protested, but hugged him back.

"So can you honestly tell me you didn't miss me?"

"No, of course I missed you."

"Anyways, you were gone for a month during the summer. I'm afraid you'll run off again and I'll lose you too." I felt something tugging on my heart. Guilt?

"Um…class dismissed. Remember your paper. Just write about your triumphs and trials. Tell me who you are."

Ginny waved at us and followed her friends Sam and Portia out of the classroom.

"I'm sorry George. You know I am."

"And I know I shouldn't be using it as an excuse or as a ploy…but it really killed me. First I was left without Fred, and then you."

"So did you really come just because you missed me?"

"No, actually. I have some news!"

"Do tell." I heaved myself up onto my desk and watched his face light up.

"Ron's helping at the shop! And we've come up with some great new products, and we've tweaked a few of our old ones for maximum effects."

"I'm glad to heard you're working again. You are your happiest in that store."

"How could I not be with all the memories we've made there and all the jokes and prank items?" He rolled his eyes and sat next to me. "So, all the guys in school must be loving your class."

"I think they like Potions better, actually." I took my turn rolling my eyes and frowned.

"Why? Who's teaching?"

"Some woman named Katrina Vanderbuilt. I don't get a good vibe from her, but she's damn pretty. I would even go as far to say prettier than Fleur, and Fleur's half Veela!"

"Well, I don't care who she is or how she looks. If I were in school, I'd have a crush on my D.A.D.A teacher." He kissed my cheek and I blushed. "She doesn't seem like a good person? Maybe you should take some of our enhanced sweets and give them to her."

"I don't think so, but thanks for the suggestion," I pushed him lightly and laid my head on his shoulder. Maybe I'm being biased or something. But I usually have a good sense of judgment of character."

"You do," he agreed.

There was a knock on my door that caused me to snap to attention. I whipped my head up and apologized to George with my eyes.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He vowed.

"Looking forward to it as always. Bring some of Molly's cooking. I love Hogwarts, but I cannot get enough of it. And I left my sweater at home. You know, the one she knitted for me last Christmas?"

"That one? But you've worn it to threads!"

"Bring it, please." I sighed. "I love it."

"Okay. I will." With a hurried kiss goodbye, he used the necklace to exit Hogwarts. I was still staring at the spot he had been not long ago when I heard the knocking repeated. "Coming!"

I threw myself off of the desk and hurried towards the large doors. I opened them with haste, only to find it was not McGonagall or Pomfrey at the door. It was not anyone I would have expected at Hogwarts.

"Lincoln?"

A/N: Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you thought. Also, I have a couple questions! Who is your favorite character from this or from HP? What was your favorite part of the DH trailer? Thanks again!


	6. Chapter Six: The Lake

_A/N: __Hello! Sorry for the wait. Despite being off, I find it harder to write. I guess it's just the pressure of coming into my senior year and taking care of other business. These next two chapters will be shorter, but I hope the ones following that will be meatier. Enjoy! This is from Rai's point of view._

_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER _

RAI

On our first day off, Rafe and I headed down to the lake. It was a brisk, yet pleasant, day. The sun was shining and created a layer of diamonds on the lake's surface.

"It's really lovely out." Rafe noted, and caught a leaf that was falling rhythmically towards the ground.

"Lovely." I scoffed. "What a frilly word. But yeah, it is nice out."

"So, what's the damage? How much homework were you given?"

"Not a boatload or anything. Just a practice log on some spells we learned in Charms and that paper for Song's class. I'm beginning to like Vanderbuilt more. At least she never gave us any work."

"I have that, plus some work from the Muggle Studies teacher. That's going to be so easy. My parents are both Muggle."

"Then you'll get a perfect mark." I responded dryly. I didn't want to talk about school. All I wanted was to talk about Andy. But I couldn't—at least not with Rafe. He was a guy, and we hadn't yet reached that stage where I could tell him everything. Jessica was the only person I had considered confiding in—but I hadn't yet.

"So you and Sam are still not getting on?"

"No. She won't look at me. It's been a week! It's not like I said it to her. I was talking to Portia—who, by the way, is usually very rational. They've gone mental or something."

"I don't know. It was pretty harsh."

"Not you too!" I groaned in exasperation. "You have no idea. Portia wonders why Beckett Jennings doesn't go for her! Isn't it painfully obvious? She holes up by herself reading and writing and dreaming of becoming a Healer. She never gets out. The only time she comes into the land of the living is when I drag her." I rolled my eyes. "And since no one will speak to me, I assume she'll become a complete hermit and turn snow white from lack of sunlight." I laughed bitterly and stood up. At my feet was a neat pile of rocks that I had accumulated on our way down to the lake. They w ere perfect for skipping. I rubbed my thumb over the smooth, flat surface and sighed. "I don't know what I've done to hurt her. It was constructive criticism."

Rafe was being uncommonly quiet. He was usually talkative and eccentric. He loved rock music, and the prospect of starting a band. He loved all that had to do with tattoos and piercings and being straight edge and a vegetarian. He was loud and didn't let anything hold him back from speaking his mind. Something wasn't clicking.

"What're you thinking about, Rafe? It's gotta be something important for me to have shut you up."

"I just miss home. And Grommet. My little puppy."

"Please. I miss my other friends, but you don't see me pouting."

"Just drop it, Rai. Seriously. I love you, but you have to learn your place."

I was taken aback. I let my fingers drift over the flat rock once more before I cast it out into the dark lake.

"Fine." I exhaled. "What do you want to talk about?"

"What do you think you are going to write about for Defense Against the Dark Arts? I'm still thinking about my topic. I think it's an interesting homework assignment for a class on magic."

"It's fruity if you ask me. Honestly, I expected much more from an Auror as a teacher. What is this frou-frou crap she's making us do?"

"Frou-Frou? Rai—she's a genius. Did you hear what she has gone through? She's the real deal. And anything she has us do, I can assure you it's for an important reason."

"Whatever you say. I might write about leaving home this year. It was especially hard to leave my boyfriend."

"Boyfriend, eh?" He asked.

"Yes. Andy." There. I'd said it.

"Were you serious?"

"Serious as you can be at this age. I love him. And no one seems to understand that; especially not Portia."

"Oh. He's the jailbait." Recognition flashed across his face.

"Yes. According to her. He's quite a nice guy, actually. Just a little rough around the edges. He finally showed me what it's like to be free. To not care what others think. I used to play the role, but I never truly lived it. Now I can."

"I wish I could find someone like that in Italy." Rafe said wistfully. I'd never really heard a guy speak in such a dreamy tone.

"Oh, I'm sure there are plenty of girls who would kill to be your girlfriend back in the gorgeous Italia. But maybe you're looking in the wrong place—why not here at Hogwarts?"

"Because I'll be going back to Italy, that's why. I do like someone here, but if it became anything, I wouldn't want to leave them behind."

"Who is this lucky girl?"

"No one really." He rushed, and looked down at the grass he had pick apart in his hand.

"I see how it is." A grin took its place on my face. "Oi! Beckett!"

The tall and handsome Gryffindor turned his head sharply, and nodded in acknowledgment.

"Now, now, Jennings…c'mon. You seem down."

"It's nothing, May." He said in a low tone, but it held an unusual sharpness.

"Nothing my ass. Let me guess," I teased and pointed a finger at him, "Lauren the evil Slytherin."

"Something like that." He mumbled and took a step back from me.

"I always said Gryffindors should be with Gryffindors…Hufflepuffs with Hufflepuffs and so on. I mean, really Jennings! There are tons of pretty girls who sport gold and scarlet."

"I know. But honestly, it is none of your business." He looked tired. His normally bright blue eyes were clouded and downcast.

"Reading Animal Farm?" I pressed.

He unconsciously moved the hand that was holding the book behind his back.

"Yeah. For about the twelfth time. Now, if you don't mind, I really want to just read…I need some time to think."

"Portia loves that book. Or so I remember."

I watched in interest as his eyes briefly sparked at the mention of her name. It certainly seemed to excite him.

"By Rai. Bye Rafe."

I swiveled on my heel and rejoined Rafe at the lake's edge.

"Interesting fellow."

"He is. All the girls swoon over him. He is a stunner, but his personality is not exactly what girls are dying for. At least not the girls like me." I giggled. "But there are the ones like Parvati Patil who used to go here. Oh yes. She'd ogle him all day. Anything he said went in one ear and out the other. But it'd be all worth it for a look into his eyes."

"Sarcastic." He noted, and he gave a small smile.

"That's me."


	7. Chapter Seven: Two Worlds Collide

_**A/n: **__**Super short chapter. Sorry! This is mostly dialogue…hopefully the next few will be better! Please review…this is from Ettie's point of view.**_ ETTIE

"Lincoln…How is this even possible?" I couldn't wrap my brain around how he was standing before me in Hogwarts. I had been shocked to see him at my door, and ordered him away almost immediately. I had myself convinced it was just a hallucination fueled by fatigue or anxiety—but Minerva had assured me that he was not a figment of my imagination. My Lincoln…was a wizard. And an apparently good one. Once I'd gotten over the initial disbelief (though I was still not one-hundred percent swayed), I invited him back into my office.

"We both played our parts well, Ettie." He smirked. "I had no idea that you were a witch. Not once did I even suspect it. And we spent a lot of time together! We lived down the hall from each other in that apartment. Who would have known?"

"But you were going to university. Why would you if you have this world?" My eyebrows were drawn together so tightly that I felt a headache coming on.

"I'm a rare kind in this world, Ettie. I'm one of the few wizards that prefer their Muggle roots. I come from two Muggle parents. It was how I was raised. I had done Muggle school, and I went to a magic school in America when I turned eleven. My parents urged me to. I didn't really want to. I sometimes pleaded with them to let me finish off my Muggle schooling. They were dead-set on me learning all there was to know about magic. But when I came of age—when it was time to find a proper job—I left this world behind. I wanted to be normal. I moved to London to go to school. I wanted to completely separate myself from anything that reminded me of the seven years I spent flourishing my wand and saying incantations. I wanted to experience college like any other eighteen year old."

"That's understandable, but…I just don't get it."

"What is there to get? I went to university. I tried my hand at Chemical Engineering, Sociology…you were there to help me along the way. I didn't think twice about your extended time away. It must have been when you were off doing Auror business. But I had no idea."

"How did you end up **here**, though?" I craned my neck to look him in the eye, but he averted his gaze.

"I quit school. I guess I realized that nothing was really right for me. Sociology tanked. So I tried the medical field. That tanked as well. I figured the universe was trying to say something—that I was meant to live in the wizarding world. So I looked around for jobs in Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade, plus some places in America. Nothing. But Hogwarts was looking for teachers. And guess what? Muggle studies was open. Who better for the job?" He looked proud of himself, but I felt sickened.

"So, you come here as a last resort? You don't even care about this world. You don't even care!"

"What's the big deal, Et? It's just a job."

"I'm passionate about this job! I've lived what I've teached. You…you came here ashamed of what we all are! If you expected me to welcome you with open arms, you're sadly mistaken. How can you be ashamed of this, Lincoln? It's who you were. You and I have had intelligent conversations about staying true to who you were, and living with what you're dealt. You have gone and tried to reverse everything. I'm sorry if it surprises you that I don't approve."

"You lied too."

"But I didn't do it because I was shamed by it."

"Nothing has changed between you and me, Ettie. We're still the same people we were back in that apartment in London."

"No, we aren't." I breathed out and rubbed my temples. "I knew the Lincoln who was a Muggle. Do you even know much about me as a person? What I've been through in life?"

"No. Not really. I know you're Ettiella Song, who teaches Defense Against the Dark Arts, has had and maybe still does have a boyfriend named George, and is awfully smart."

"Exactly. You know next to nothing about the person I am. Because you completely shut out your magic heritage. I'm an Auror because of what I've been through. Everybody else in this castle knows me better than you do, simply because they read the Daily Prophet, or their parents do. I like you Lincoln; you're smart, you're not conventional. But I just wish you'd realize how much this does change everything."

"Maybe we could go out for drinks, or dinner…talk it over."

"Not now. Not soon. Just learn some more about me first. There are holes that aren't filled that you need to know before I can trust you."

"Why can't you tell me?"

"Because I'm overwhelmed, Lincoln! Please!" I cried, exasperated. I felt crushing pressure on my shoulders and gripped the desk. "Look, we'll talk…eventually. I'm just overwhelmed. It's too much, too fast. Please understand."

"Alright, then." He looked put out, but I couldn't care. "See you at breakfast tomorrow."

"Sure." I replied passively.

As soon as he had left the room, I climbed the set of stairs in the classroom and entered my sleeping quarters. It was just what I needed…a book was waiting for me on top of my pillow and the sheets were nice and warm. Soon I could drift off into sleep, where my mind would sort this out for me.


	8. Chapter Eight: The Guys

_**A/N: **__**Hey guys! Part 8 is here! Woot! This is the first one from a guy's point of view. He's one of my very favorite characters. I hope I have pulled it off. Please let me know what you think by reviewing! This is from Beckett Jennings' point of view.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN Harry Potter or anything you recognize from the series.**_

BECKETT

After talking to Rai, a sour taste was left in my mouth. She certainly was acting different, as Portia had suggested earlier. But I didn't deny that this wasn't as shocking to me as it was to Rai's former friends.

Rai had a tendency to push people around. She seemed manipulative. Maybe I was the only one who noticed this because I was on the outside looking in; I had a different perspective. She'd always been a bit sharp with her word choices, though nothing seemed to make Portia falter. Occasionally you could read Samantha's eyes and see a hint of annoyance, but she never verbalized it.

I retreated to the tree I usually read under. I had a messenger bag full of assignments, but I just didn't feel like working much right now. Animal Farm was a much more interesting way to kill time.

The sound of the lake lapping at the shore was soothing after a week of getting back into the rhythm of Hogwarts. The well-worn pages of the Orwell novel felt familiar between my fingers and allowed me to truly relax. I hadn't been able to escape the questions about my summer, or what I was going to write for the various essays I'd been assigned. I needed this. I missed it.

I spent the entire summer helping out orphans. It was familiar territory. From personal experience, I knew that what a kid in that situation really needed was a friend to play ball with, or to color pictures with. When you had a friendly figure in your life, everything felt more firm and in place. There weren't as many questions running through your head, and life suddenly burst with color, instead of being shaded in dark and unexpressive hues.

The kids at the foster home I volunteered at were wonderful. When I'd first met them, they were a little rough around the edges. But I got along well with all of them. I shared my passions with them by reading them my favorite childhood stories, and I showed them how to use my camera. It was what I had appreciated when I was their age, before the Jennings' had adopted me.

Trudy and Pierre were two of the best parents a kid could ask for. I instantly clicked with them, which was much more than I had anticipated. They were both from the world of magic-a stroke of much-needed luck. I even got to have a brother—Tray. Tray was a cool kid, but he was more cut out for home schooling. Trudy liked having him at home, since Pierre was always away from Paris on business and I left during the year to learn at Hogwarts.

I'd been extremely fortunate; I hoped that the kids I spent the summer with would be as blessed as I had been.

"Beckett, man! We've been looking for you." I threw my book into my bag, knowing that it was no use trying to continue reading now that the guys had shown up. It was Bryce who had spoken, his blonde hair appearing as a beacon in the sunlight.

"I thought I told Jack I was coming down here after breakfast." I eyed Jack accusingly, and he just shrugged.

"Honestly, Beckett, can you really trust him to relay a message when his mind is set on eating his bacon and toast?" Bryce asked and rolled his eyes. Aven sniggered.

"All right, all right. You've got my attention. What's up?"

"We were just approached by Lauren on our way to the courtyard."

I found myself sitting up just a bit straighter.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. She said she wanted to speak to you. That she'd been looking for you all morning, but she hadn't found you."

"Good. Then it's working." I muttered, and I heard a surprised gasp from Aven.

"You've been avoiding her, Beck?" Aven asked in a mildly shocked tone.

"Yes." I thought a simple answer would suffice. I was wrong.

"Why?" Jack demanded, and plopped down right next to me. I could feel myself getting self-conscious of the lack of space between Jack and I. I felt like he was prying.

"Well, isn't it obvious?" Bryce said nasally. "She's finally pushed our Beckett. Is that right?"

"She's just not the same. Something about her is different. She used to be sweet. Now she just sounds plastic and uncaring."

"She's a Slytherin, mate." Aven said solemnly. "At least you've come to your senses now. So, when is the break up? I want a front row seat so I can see that bitch cry."

I turned my head sharply to look him in the eye. I could see him back up slightly from the glare.

"I'm not breaking up with her. Not yet, anyhow. If she stays this way, then maybe. It's only been a week guys. Maybe something has happened this summer that I don't know about."

"Yeah, like her cheating on your gullible ass!" Aven scoffed.

"I'm not Gullible, Aven." I shot. "I doubt Lauren has t he gal to cheat on someone. Though it would be easy with me in Paris and her in London."

"See? Completely possible." Said Aven.

"Did she say where she'd be?" I asked, tired and bored of the conversation. I didn't want to have to defend my girlfriend or myself.

"The courtyard. She said she'd be waiting there with a couple friends doing work for Divination."

"Thanks, John. I'll see you three later." I leapt to my feet and slung my messenger bag over my shoulder.

I was fully aware of all three of my friends' eyes on my back. They'd always wanted me to break up with Lauren. They were probably ecstatic that I may now have a reason. They mostly didn't like her because of where she was placed. Frankly, it didn't matter to me. She hadn't done a thing to prove to me that she belonged there.

I wondered why she had been looking for me. As my feet traveled through the healthy grass, I considered the possibilities.

"No, Portia. I know you were close to her. It isn't worth it. She needs to come to her senses." I recognized the speaker as Ginny Weasley. I turned my head and saw that she was accompanying Portia and Sam down towards the lake.

"Portia!" I called, and she stopped almost immediately. "Hey." I smiled whole-heartedly for the first time that day.

"Hi, Beckett. Having a good weekend?" She didn't look me directly in the eye as she spoke, but her eyes flitted up to my face every few seconds. She seemed embarrassed, as if speaking to me in front of her friends was blush-worthy.

"It's going alright. I was just reading by the lake…then the guys came to tell me Lauren was looking for me." I noticed that she was fighting a crestfallen expression.

"Oh. Well, I just saw her in the courtyard."

"That's where I heard she was. Thanks." I was about to say goodbye, but then something struck me. "I wouldn't go down to the lake."

She seemed surprised by my advice.

"Why?" Sam questioned, watching me suspiciously.

"Rai is down there with that kid from Italy. She wasn't being very pleasant, to be honest. I wouldn't want your day to be ruined—all three of you." I added, because I knew neither of them was on speaking terms with the faux-redhead.

"Thanks, Beckett." Ginny sighed. "I guess we need to rethink where we study."

"Yeah. I'll see you later, all right? At dinner." I gave them all a warm look, and then began to make my way to Lauren again.

"Wait, Beckett." I turned and saw that Portia was approaching me. I raised my eyebrows and said, "Yeah, Portia?"

"I've been reading a lot over the summer, like I told you…and I've been starved for an intellectual conversation on the brilliance that is George Orwell. After supper tonight, do you want to hang out and talk? I see you're reading Animal Farm." She pointed to the flimsy, worn paperback that was poking out of my bag.

Without thinking I pushed it back into the bag securely. I had almost forgotten she had asked a question.

"I'd love to."

Her eyes brightened, and I saw Ginny and Sam beaming from behind her.

"See you then." She waved and rushed to her pair of friends.

When my feet resumed movement, I had a hard time wondering where they were leading me.

_**A/N: Please review!**_


	9. Chapter Nine: The Times Are A' Changin'

_**A/N: **_**Hey everyone! It sure has been a little bit since the last update, and for that, I apologize. I've had a hard time writing and balancing everything else. With my 12****th**** grade year approaching, everything is about to get crazy. Needless to say, I won't have much writing time…I'm desperately hoping to crank out a couple more chapters before school begins again. **

**Okay, so…the deets. This is from **_**Sam's**_** point of view. Please review! I would love to hear what everyone thinks **

Sam

The entire school was chattering about the first trip to Hogsmeade. It was exciting to see all the third year students buzzing about what there was to see and do in the village, and the older kids were filling them in with equal enthusiasm.

Ginny and I had organized a small group of students for the trip. Portia had invited Beckett when they had hung out the previous week, and he in turn had asked Bryce, Aven, and John to come along as well. Rai's brother Jacob was eager to accompany us, and so was his best friend Lane. I was most excited to see Lane. She was always a bundle of energy and a bright smile. Just seeing her made the day seem brighter.

"All set." Portia announced proudly, and pushed her parchment away from her. "Two weeks of predictions accounted for."

"Trelawney will be pleased." I smirked. Portia was obviously the favorite student of all; Trelawney saw Portia's knack for Divination and never refrained from announcing it to the entire class.

"I'm sure she will be. They're extremely gruesome."

"That's the spirit, Tia." I winked and scribbled the end of my paragraph. "And now I've finished the Potions assignment. I can go to Hogsmeade without that chip on my shoulder."

"As if it would really stop you." Portia chuckled and packed her supplies into her bag.

"I bet you're excited that Beckett is coming along."

"Shhh!" Portia hushed fiercely. "Bryce is **right **over there!"

I rolled my eyes. She was always so worried about people over-hearing. Who knows? It might help her advance towards a relationship. I'd never tell her though; I was a firm believer in people taking their own paths.

"But you're right." Her eyes softened, and she smiled serenely. "I am anticipating the trip, although…"

"Yes?" I prodded, tapping my quill against the table.

In a whisper, "I wish it could just be the two of us." She looked guilty, as if she had admitted something unholy. Her light skin flushed, but her eyes never left mine.

"Someday it will be, Tia. I don't understand something, though." I shook my head, fighting back a smile. "You're usually confident, and will say whatever is on your mind. You're blunt—don't take that the wrong way. It's refreshing. But when it comes to Beckett…you're…"

"Like a shrinking violet? Like a flower that opens and closes depending on the time of day. Like the Ipomoea or Mentzelia."

"The what?"

"Ipomoea. A kind of Morning Glory. I think they open up at night, but during the day…they stay shut." She looked down at her hands and gave a soft laugh. "I guess Beckett's like my sun."

"You two do wonders for each other, you know. When you two **do** talk and hang out, you're both livelier. Beckett is already an energetic guy, but you just make him beam."

"I do feel more vivid around him. He understands everything I like, you see. Not that I don't enjoy your company, or Ginny's. I love you two. But he gets why I'm fascinated with Healing…he understands my desire to write and learn and soak in a good book. I-" She paused and lifted her eyes to meet mine. I saw a mix of emotions in her eyes. Her blue eyes were always honest; you could tell everything she felt just by looking into them. There was pain, and disappointment. "I never told you guys about my summer. Yet, I told him the first night when he wanted to talk. I'm sorry I didn't confide in you, Sam. I should have."

"I don't mind, Portia. I wanted you to come to me. I trust you to do the right thing; if you felt more comfortable telling Beckett, so be it. I'm here for you. When it's time for you to tell me, I'll be ready to listen."

"It's time." She sighed. "I need to get it off my chest. No secrets."

"No secrets." I repeated, and spared a glance in Rai's direction, who was no doubt keeping secrets.

Portia and I got up bright and early the next morning. She needn't indulge why she spent more time than usual fussing with her hair. It was all for Beckett.

I was amused to see her in frenzy, but I helped her out all I could. I aided her in selecting an outfit. She'd decided on a mint colored top tucked into a gorgeous navy pleated skirt. It did wonders to accentuate her figure, as well as her eyes. She looked gorgeous.

"Where's Ginny?" She asked while poking a plain, silver stud into her ear.

"Down in the Great Hall, I expect. She didn't exactly say when she left. Just that she'd be back."

"Hmmm…" Portia hummed.

"D'you think Rai is going with Rafe?" I pondered. I wasn't expecting an answer, really. After 'hmmm'ing, Portia typically fell into a daydream or would think deeply about something.

"I think so." She replied, and I jumped slightly. "She was talking about it rather loudly the other night. They're not together, though. Thank goodness, for that."

"Why do you say that, Tia?"

"Because you like him, of course." She said as if it were the most common of facts. She smoothed out a couple unruly creases in her shirt and looked up at me. Her eyes were bright and dancing with anticipation. Besides Beckett going with us, I knew she was excited to go to Scrivenshaft's and Honeyduke's.

"Of course." I replied flatly, trying to conceal the rise in my voice.

"It's okay, Sam. I personally don't find him attractive, but I've talked to him in Dark Arts and he's brilliant. I approve of his mind. He's very sharp—he deserves to be in Ravenclaw."

"Still on about that, are you?" I asked, though it wasn't really out of true interest. I was trying to divert the conversation off of me.

"Nice try, Sam." Portia rolled her eyes. "But yes. I do wish I were put into Ravenclaw. It would have been a proper fit."

"You're a true Gryffindor, Tia. You're bold, blunt, courageous—"

"Courageous?" She scoffed bitterly, and the air suddenly felt thick. When Portia was bright and cheery, it was a sight to behold. But the same could be said for when she was feeling rotten. "Sam, I don't know if you've heard what Rai has been saying about me. I have amazing hearing. She just doesn't know it, or maybe she doesn't care. She prattles on and on to that Jessica girl all about how much of a flake I am. She says I'm all words. She says I will write and write and write all my complaints on parchment and send it to the Prophet…and I accomplish nothing. Why? Because the words don't come out of my mouth. She says I'm a coward for not having stood up to the Carrows last year. My written protests weren't enough for her, Sam. And I don't belong in Gryffindor, because of that. And maybe she's right." Portia shrugged and her eyes had turned to ice. "I didn't do anything. My hand did the writing, but I never once vocalized my hatred and disgust."

"So she says." I growled. "You belong here. More than she does. Gryffindor is about loyalty. She hasn't shown you that, or else she would have apologized and given a good reason for her comments. She's never really treated you all that well, Tia." This was something I never wanted to tell her. I always noticed it…but I just couldn't bring myself to let Portia know what I saw. "You looked up to her so much. She was spunky, outspoken and unreserved. She skipped homework assignments, played hooky. She was a little bit of you, but more rebellious. I think you overlooked a lot of her true traits. She's bossy, and degrading. She's always said snarky comments, but I guess it never tipped me over the edge until now." I sighed. "But now she's worse. She's not only rude, but cold and distant."

"Now that I give it thought, she did sprinkle unkind words here and there. But you're right." She nodded, her face blank. "She's more harsh. She's changed."

"And that's not your fault, Portia. You deserve better, because you've been nothing but kind and generous. You're my best friend. If this whole Rai conundrum has done any good, I think it's brought us closer."

She brightened and a smile played tug-of-war with her lips.

"You're right."

"And you're right. I do like Rafe."

"Told you." She sounded proud. She was getting back into her normal self.

"I just don't get why he hangs out with her…"

"Don't worry. I don't think it will be for long." She sounded so sure; it was hard not to trust her.

"Oh?"

"My inner seer tells me so." She pressed both sets of her index and middle fingers to her temples and smirked. We both began giggling uncontrollably, until Ginny came to find us.

"Where to next?" Lane was the one who posed the question, literally skipping through the cobbled streets of the village. She was wearing a beautiful yellow dress that contrasted with her dark skin wonderfully.

"Food!" Bryce yelled and pointed at Honeyduke's. The bright pink and mint green exterior popped out against the other buildings in a colorful splash.

"Alright, alright." Lane chuckled, and opened the door for everyone. One by one we filed in, and instantly the smell of confectionaries hit us like a ton of bricks. It was intoxicating. I looked around at everyone in our party and had to laugh. We all had dazed expressions. It was sheer, sugary heaven.

"Sam! Look at these…" Ginny exclaimed and tugged me over towards the display of coconut ice. I nodded enthusiastically as she asked me whether or not she should buy some.

Beckett was talking to Portia near the Sugar Quills. I knew that these were Portia's favorite, and apparently Beckett knew it too. He was trying to get her to pick one out, but she was refusing to select one.

"C'mon. My treat! You know you want one." He held out a couple in his hands, but she shook her head in protest.

"You should be buying something for Lauren."

His face contorted and it looked as if he had just tasted a vomit flavored Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Bean.

"I am. Blood Pops. But I want to buy you some. Please?" He was pleading with his eyes. Poor guy. He was just trying to be a good guy.

"Portia, come here for a sec. Ginny and I need help deciding."

She looked relieved, and excused herself.

"What's your problem!" Ginny demanded. "Just let him buy you the candy."

"I feel like I'll owe him." She countered, and glanced over at where Beckett had stood, but now he was gone.

"That's stupid. It's not that much." I put my hands on her shoulders. "He's not here with Lauren. He's here with you."

"And all the rest of you guys."

"Who's he buying candy for?" My eyebrows raised, and I let my arms drop.

"Portia?" It was Beckett. She turned around, and she smiled brightly. He had a bag in his hand that no doubt had Sugar Quills inside.

"Hey." She rolled her eyes, but her smile remained.

"These are for you. You can't refuse." He smirked, something that made all the girls in our year go crazy.

"You're right. I can't." I sighed in relief as she played along. Success.

I think we were all feeling high-spirited by the end of the day. The trip was winding to a close, and we were ending it right.

The Three Broomsticks was packed with Hogwarts students, as was customary for Hogsmeade visits. All of us had large Butterbeers in front of us, which only made us more hyperactive after our raid of Honeyduke's.

The only quite one was Jacob May, Rai's brother. Many times Lane tried to get him to join in on the conversation, but he managed to stay relatively silent. He mostly at in the booth sipping his Butterbeer with his mid-arm length red hair draped around his face.

"So Jacob—how's the drumming going? I remember last year you and Lane were always talking about wanting to start a band." I was trying to break the ice that he had built up around himself.

"Good. I'm getting much better."

"He's even getting some muscle from it." Lane informed, and playfully patted Jacob's arm. He shrugged it off.

"What's wrong Jacob?" Portia asked. She had a tendency to skip the crap and get right to it.

"Same problem you have. My sister."

Portia's eyes opened wide, but she said nothing.

"She completely ignores me. Not only now, in school, but this summer. I think something happened with Andy this past holiday, but I can't be sure. She doesn't talk to me anymore." He sounded pained, which really ripped my heart into pieces. Jacob was the most dedicated sibling I'd ever come across. It was unfortunate that he too had to feel the chill of Rai's cold shoulder.

"Everybody is changing." Beckett mumbled, and Aven cracked a grin. I couldn't see what was funny about Beckett's statement, but it seemed to amuse all three of his friends.

"Last year was tumultuous." Portia nodded. "That's probably why we're all so altered. "

"It was crazy," agreed Lane. "But it's all good now, isn't it? We're safe."

I forced a smile. It was mostly for Lane and Jacob's benefit; they were still relatively innocent. I wanted to feel the same as them. But the fear felt last year still lingered.


	10. Chapter Ten: Confrontation

_**A/N:**_** Hello all! Time for a new chappy! I'm not sure how I feel about this one. I've had this planned out for a while…but I don't think it translated well to paper (or screen?). Oh well! Got more pressing things on hand. I have begun chapter 11, but it may not be up for a bit. Not sure. I have last minute summer homework to finish and a busy weekend ahead. Please review! I really NEED feedback for this! Ettie's POV.** Ettie

"I've had it!" I announced, to no one in particular. The room was empty, the seats cold. I sighed and ran a hand through my tangled mess of hair.

A chill ran through me and I tightened my arms around my body in a crisscross. The threadbare sweater that Molly Weasley had knit for me the previous year was not helping with the brisk fall air. Even the castle walls didn't prevent it from penetrating into the classroom.

Katrina was a monster. I had decided that yesterday, when she first set me off. She was trying to show her dominance over me. I wasn't buying it. If she wanted to have a good old-fashioned duel to decide who got the top position, I'd be all for it. Unfortunately, she was playing passive aggressive—something I just didn't do.

Underneath her modelesque exterior, I knew there was something brewing. I couldn't put my finger on it. I guess it's just an Auror's intuition. I wanted to tell Minerva desperately, but what could I claim? I hadn't caught her doing anything illegal…All I'd have to back me up were gut feelings and dirty looks.

I rolled my eyes and walked quickly to the door. There'd been a light tapping for quite some minutes, but only now was I addressing it.

"What?" I asked in annoyance. It had interrupted my train of thought.

"Katrina and I are headed out to the Hog's Head for a drink." Lincoln informed me, and I felt my insides boil. "Care to join?"

"Pass." I answered flatly, and went to shut the door. His hand intercepted the motion.

"Not so fast." He pushed the door open, successfully knocking me over. When I regained my balance, he circled me like a vulture. "Why do you loathe her?"

"Who says I do?"

"Oh, please. Don't be defensive, Et. It's clear you don't like Katrina."

"So 'don't like' translates to 'loathe' these days?"

"No. But you don't give her the time of day at meals. You look away, even when she speaks to you. It's rude. It's not the Ettie I knew."

"The Ettie you knew was a lie." I seethed. "Besides, she stares me down like she's trying to kill me with her gaze!" I threw my hands up in exasperation. "It's her fault."

"If you say so." He shrugged, and made for the doorway. "Have a nice dinner alone."

My fists clenched at my sides. He knew I was lonely without George here. Lately, he'd been spending extra time at the shop to raise money for the wedding. We had most of it covered with savings, but he wanted there to be a few extra special details, and that would cost us. He hadn't the time to visit me as often as we'd both like.

I pushed past Lincoln and stormed towards Katrina's office. I knew I may have made a scene, and that was not my style, but I didn't take tormentation lightly.

"So Katrina, Kat, Rina…" I began, reveling in her surprised and caught-off-guard wide-eyed look. "Let's get down to it, shall we?" I leaned against the leather couch where a stack of old potions books lay. "I don't like you. You don't like me. Whatever our reasons, we just don't."

"So we're square then." Katrina said in a voice that could be perceived as sweet and innocent to the untrained ear. But I'd heard enough bullshit in my life to know when someone was putting on a show.

"No. We're **not **square." My hands found themselves on my hips. "Let's get something straight. You're not from here. You never went to Hogwarts. Me? I grew up here. It was all I had. Minerva is like my second mother, and no matter what you do, nothing can change that. Irma? A little rough around the edges, sure. But she'd back me on anything because I caused her a little less loneliness and hurt than the others. Flitwick. My head of house, and house pride runs deeper than blood, sometimes. Poppy Pomfrey. The sweetest woman around, underneath it all. You can charm her. Get her to give you a friendly hug. But it will never change the fact that we healed people through the Chamber of Secrets, the Tri-wizard Tournament, and the war."

"Your point?" She asked in a bored tone while examining her pure red nails.

"My point, is that I have seniority over you. You may be a head of house, while I am not. You may have every male's heart in your pretty, manicured hands, while I do not. You may have fooled Lincoln. But I am more loved here in Hogwarts. This is my territory. They'll support me, if it comes to that."

"A stand-off, Ettiella?" Her blue eyes were teasing me, full with faux-disapproval. "Why would it come to that?"

"You know why, Katrina." I looked her in the eyes intensely, hoping to make an impression on her.

"Too bad for you, Miss Song…but I don't know why. I have a guess though… you're jealous."

Katrina approached me and lifted her delicate hand to my feathered mop of hair. She traced a long finger across my cheek and then smirked. I tensed.

"I'm the Three Broomsticks to your Hog's Head. The crisp, new robes to your tatty sweater." She brushed her hand over the weak cover-up that bore the letter E. "I know that you loved Snape. You'd probably kill to take the same subject as him. And I just…got it." She cocked her head the side. "And I'm head of house, to boot. You must be pretty insecure to have to come and confront me over what is non-existent. I'm not evil, Ettiella. I pray for your sake that you're not taking after your dear, deceased Mad-Eye. Otherwise you'll soon be jumping even Minerva in her office."

I had to take a deep breath to keep me from shoving my wand down her throat. It was difficult to resist…

I knew that if I addressed any of the slights or insinuations spoken by her, it would only mean victory for her.

"There are people who are put in Slytherin. Sometimes they live up to it, sometimes it's wrong. And then, there are the people who choose it. Maybe my presumption about you is wrong, but I don't think so. I'm rarely wrong."

She had nothing further to say to me, so I excused myself and glared at Lincoln in the hall.

"Have fun at the bar."

I felt bitter, and pure distaste. I couldn't shake the feeling that something was up with her…

It could, of course, just be my instinctual dislike of Slytherins. After all, some had done me wrong.

Then there was Severus, who had not and proved to the whole wizarding world that the sorting hat could make the wrong decision.

With a heavy heart and mind, I retreated to the hospital wing to share dinner with Poppy.


	11. Chapter Eleven: No One Understands

_**A/N: Super super short. Just a little insert I suppose…I really do not like this chapter, and thought of omitting it. Fun fact of the day? Rai was never supposed to be a jerkasaurus. I guess characters kind of develop themselves, and no matter how much planning you do, sometimes they have a mind of their own. Rai's POV.**_ RAI

Part of me was tempted to flee. There wasn't anyone here who appreciated me as much as Andy, and I was missing him terribly. Hogwarts had once been a place I loved to retreat to, and now it only felt like a prison.

Jessica could barely distract me from the aching, empty hole in my chest. Her endless prattling about school, fashion, and all in between was tiring. At least Portia wouldn't have subjected me to that. And Sam's fashion talks only built me up as some sort of supermodel. That at least was for my benefit.

Regrettably, even Rafe was distancing himself from me. He hadn't fully left, but he was absent in mind whenever we were hanging out. He wouldn't listen fully to me, and I often found him staring in the direction of other girls. I didn't mind that he was interested in someone else, because I did not feel that way for him. I just wanted respect, and he wasn't giving it to me.

Often, I found myself staring out of windows, imagining I was skateboarding with Andy, or letting him braid my hair after taking a dip in the lake.

"Rai. Rai!" Jessica whined, tugging me out of my thoughts. "You promised you'd help me with dye my hair." She extended the bottle of electric blue Manic Panic dye towards me, and I took it from her. I felt low. She ended up being the only person willing to let me experiment on them.

"I forgot. Sorry. I'm a little homesick."

"A little? Babe, all you ever do lately is stare with glazed over eyes. And when you're not like that, you're super sleep-deprived. Or at least it looks that way. Your eyes are all red and puffy and you look sick. Something wrong?"

"Like I said. Homesick."


	12. Chapter Twelve: True Colors

_**A/N: I have been really excited for this chapter. I hope you enjoy it as well. Please, please, please review! I've only had one review so far (thank you), and I would really like to know what everyone is thinking. Any predictions? Anyways, this is from Beckett's point of view! **_ Beckett

After the first Hogsmeade trip, my friendship with Portia became considerably warmer. It wasn't as difficult to start a conversation with her as it once had been.

Unfortunately, my relationship with Lauren was not going as smoothly. Of course, that cheered Bryce, Aven, and John. But it had me worried and tense. Often, I'd find myself pacing out by my favorite tree trying to come up with a solution. I wished it would just fall down from the sky and hit me like a ton of bricks. At least I wouldn't have to concern myself with it anymore.

It was now October. Halloween was nearing, and that brought excitement to the entire school. Decorations were filtering in here and there, making Hogwarts seem even darker and more intimidating than it was on its own. And though the school was in a universally good spirit, classes were continuing their rigorous course. Some classes were more demanding, like Potions and Charms; others were classes I felt I needn't worry about, such as Muggle Studies and History of Magic. I loved History (though mostly the Muggle kind), and I felt it was the one course that I really understood. I handed in every assignment, which I could not say for other subjects.

With caution, I exited the Common Room and tackled the stairs. Apparently (Bryce had informed me), Lauren wanted to see me. It was getting late, and soon the curfew would be put in place. I hoped whatever she needed to say could be said with haste, but I doubted it. She had a knack for talking in circles, rambling on and on about mostly herself, and occasionally her family.

When I found her, she was rocking back and forth on her heels rhythmically, looking like a little child waiting impatiently for something. The huge suit of armor behind her eclipsed her, and cast a dark shadow over her entire form. When she looked up at me, her eyes were alight, shining through the darkness. There was an expression in them that I could not pinpoint. It bothered me, and made me nervous.

"Beckett—you came." She smiled, but her eyes remained the same.

"I did. What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong," she assured, shaking her head minimally while her lips twisted into a smirk. She looked beautiful (yet dangerous) in the muted darkness of the shadow. Her lips, shaded baby pink from a gloss, were thin and angularly shaped. Her entire face was that way. Angular, yet still stunning. She would have looked like an idealized Greek statue had it not been for the tiny dent-like scar under her left eyebrow. It was barely noticeable during the daylight hours, but there in the night, its shadow was more prominent. "You worry too much, Beck."

"Then why did you ask to see me? Everyone will be turning in soon, if we don't leave in a few minutes, we'll surely get detention."

"Oh, I doubt that."

She sounded like she was teasing me, as if she knew something much more than I. It bothered me.

"Please answer my question."

She chuckled softly, shaking her head once more. "Fine, fine. It's nothing to do with me. Katrina…err…Professor Vanderbuilt, would like to see you. She knew I was your girlfriend, and she asked me to fetch you." There was a level of admiration in her voice, as if she were proud to be the messenger for the Potions teacher.

"Why were you with her this late? Class has been out for ages."

"Extra help." Her answer was short. It seemed like a dare to ask for a more detailed explanation.

"You've never needed help in Potions, surely her class cannot be any more difficult than Snape's."

"If you must know…" She rolled her eyes. "I wanted to learn her technique for cutting ingredients. I can never seem to get them to be the same length. It irks me. So she's been teaching me a little each night, and I can already see the improvement."

Though it was meant to calm me, it did not settle any of the questions that I was dying to ask.

"Go." Lauren demanded. "She'll be upset if you're not there soon."

My eyes flickered towards the hallway that would lead me to the dungeons and then back to Lauren. She showed no signs of movement, and it wasn't likely that she'd head for the Slytherin dormitories until I first showed intent of visiting the Potions teacher.

Once I began walking in the direction of Professor Vanderbuilt's classroom, she sighed in what seemed to be relief and made her way to the dormitories.

"Ah, Beckett Jennings. Pleasure to have you here tonight." Katrina Vanderbuilt crooned. The classroom was dimly lit. Candles were ablaze on the walls, and occasionally on a desk.

"Professor, why did you ask me to come?" I asked. The chill from the dungeons caused me to shiver, and she smiled superficially.

"Because I want to tell you something, Beckett. Something I'm sure no one has ever told you."

I felt fear. I had lived an honest life. My adoptive parents kept none of their knowledge from me, and my friends were open books. What else was there to know?

"I see. You're afraid." She issued a musical laugh. "No need, Beckett. Trust me, you'll be pleased." She came to step in front of me, and swept her hand as a gesture to the classroom. "Please, sit."

I did as she said, finding my usual seat. It brought me a small comfort to be in a familiar position.

"You must be wondering what it is I have to tell you. It will be worth the wait, you'll see. Let me just explain a few things first." I nodded in approval, though my insides were squirming in discomfort. "You're exceptionally bright, Mr. Jennings. A brilliant student. I've had words with your other teachers, and they heartily approve of you. They say you are very smart, and understand the concepts they teach. But we all agree, you haven't applied yourself as fully as you could. You have amazing potential. More than most in your year." Her smile was a knowing one, but I felt left out. I didn't know what the curve of her lips was meant to say, and it drove me mad. Then she spoke. "And why wouldn't you be brilliant? Your heritage is rich, your genes blessed."

I felt my breath hitch. "My genes? But my parents, they aren't my biological par-"

"No, no." She waved her hand dismissively. "Not your adoptive parents, no. That was but a stroke of luck that they were also magical. Your real parents, your biological parents. You have the blood of wonderful witches and wizards. Ones of pure blood that is deemed most worthy. They were both Slytherins. They lived up to the level expected from them. They raised the bar. Trina and Antony."

I felt sick. I felt I had been punched in the stomach and then kicked in the ribs. My parents had been Slytherins. Then how did I end up being a Gryffindor? Wasn't I just the same? It was in my blood after all, just as Professor Vanderbuilt had said.

"It is a lot to take in, I know." She giggled excitedly. "There's more! They were very, very loyal supporters of the Dark Lord. So loyal, they gave their lives in their service to him. You were obviously very small. I was five years older, but I too, like you, was expected to live up to my family's name. I was expected to become a Death Eater. Most of the children were predicted to go that way. With your parents' death came complications. You'd be taken to an orphanage, surely! We couldn't let that happen, oh no. Not when we needed greater numbers…but your aunt, she saw what would happen. Though her husband was a Death Eater, and she also, she wouldn't have wished it on anyone else." Katrina bore a snarl as she said this. "She hated it, but she never vocalized it. It became clear, though, when you were taken to that Muggle orphanage. Needless to say, she didn't have a chance to repent. What does it matter? She and her husband were useless anyways." She shrugged, as if talking about stepping on an ant. "But you…finally. I've met you again. I won't let you escape again, Beckett. Your parents were strong, and gifted. I expect you to be the same. Though the Dark Lord is dead, his spirit lives on in some of his most loyal supporters. From the ashes we will rise, and take what is due to us, the pure blooded and the worthy. The loyal."

Her eyes were sickeningly glazed over. It was madness that was shining in them, pure insanity.

"You would be such a valuable asset! Sure, you are a Gryffindor. I know how they do not get along well with Slytherins, but this is your destiny. Slytherin is in your blood. It was the Dark Lord's house. What an honor! You were raised incorrectly, away from your true roots. But I will help you, if you wish, to get accustomed to your true purpose."

"I—I"

"I understand." She nodded fervently. "It is much to swallow, learning about a past you never knew. But I anticipate your acceptance. To unite with those of us who remain loyal and determined. Your parents would be joyous and proud."

"I don't know…"

"You have time to think. Oh yes. I do not expect you to sign up immediately! But know I am here, when you feel ready."

With a stiff, noncommittal nod, I raised myself from the chair and made a beeline for the door. I felt like I would puke. Too much, too fast. I didn't have enough air. My feet were moving as fast as they could without making much noise, but I doubled over and let out a horrid retch; I fell to the ground, weak and light-headed. Before long, I lost all consciousness; all I felt was blackness and the walls pressing in on me.


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Healing

_**A/N:**_** Hello, hello! I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who has reviewed/favorited/alerted this story. It means a lot to me, and I hope you're still liking the story. So thanks to: **KajiMori, the-salt-monster, and Voscaia…and of course, Sammi :D Beckett

I woke up in the hospital wing. My friends were encircling my bed. I felt dizzy, but not as bad as I had before I had passed out.

"Portia, bring him some pumpkin juice." I heard Madam Pomfrey instruct, and soon Portia was handing me a glass of cold liquid.

"Why are you helping Pomfrey?" I asked. My voice was groggy and weak.

"Just drink." She told me, placing a straw in the cup. "You'll feel loads better."

"Why…? Is it spiked with medicine?" I questioned. I was thoroughly suspicious.

"Just drink!" She sighed and rolled her eyes, feigning annoyance. She looked cute in the hat that resembled the one on Madam Pomfrey's head and the stark white apron that fell over her torso.

"Do as she says, Mr. Jennings. You'll be good as new in no time if you do."

I tossed the straw aside and gulped the entire glass in record time. Anything to feel better.

"That didn't taste like pumpkin juice." I accused.

"Of course it didn't," Bryce chuckled. "Portia and Pomfrey slipped an extra ingredient in it." He winked in Portia's direction, and she smirked shyly.

"Yes, yes, Portia has a gift for Healing." Madam Pomfrey said dismissively, bustling about the infirmary and tidying up the mess they had made when they concocted my drink. "Ettie was correct about that."

Portia blushed and handed Pomfrey a cloth to clean up the spilled pumpkin juice. "It's not like I haven't had practice. Last year at the battle I helped you."

"And I'm glad you broke the rules and stayed behind." Pomfrey noted. "You helped a great deal, even if I was skeptical. I wouldn't have let you stay and heal with me if I hadn't heard of your stellar reputation for intelligence." Pomfrey clapped her hands together, examining the now-clean infirmary. "Ah, Beckett…feeling any better?"

"Much." I answered, and to my amazement, it had worked. I felt amazing.

"You'll stay here 'til tonight. Better safe than sorry. Now, all you lot get a move on. Class will start soon- best not be late!"

Portia went to remove her apron, but Madam Pomfrey held up a hand to stop her. "I asked your professors to relieve you today. You'll be getting your work from Sam at the end of the day. As you noticed earlier, we had a sudden influx of patients today…those special Halloween Weasley products are menacing! I'll have to speak with Ettiella soon…"

It was nearing five o'clock when I woke up from my afternoon nap. The medicine had made me tired, and after speaking to Portia for hours, I had needed some rest.

I propped myself up on my elbows. This caused Portia to turn around abruptly, suddenly torn from her novel.

"What're you reading?" I prompted.

"Oh, just a book on healing herbs I found in Poppy's study. Nothing interesting, really."

"You don't sound bored." I raised my eyebrows with a teasing smile.

"You're right. I find it fascinating." She admitted. She set the book on the nearest bedside table and walked over to me. "Do you need anything? Poppy said you could leave soon…better milk it for what it's worth." She gave a conspiratorial smirk.

"I don't need anything…but I'll be glad to get out of here soon. This bed isn't too comfortable."

"If I were you, I'd be skipping out of here now. You seem well. But Pomfrey would sooner shove another spoonful of medication down your throat, for good measure."

"Oh, I'm leaving stat. But I wanted to ask you something."

"Sure." Her eyes had opened a little wider than normal; she was curious.

"The next visit to Hogsmeade is coming up soon. I wanted to know if you'd want to go with me…or meet up with me. Just us."

Her lips were twitching. I could tell she was trying not to beam, but it showed in her eyes. She was elated.

"I'd love to." She gave up the fight, and allowed herself to smile broadly. Then something seemed to click in her mind, and her happiness faltered. "But, what about Lauren? Is she not coming?"

"Well…we're not getting on that great at the moment. She's…concerning me. You know what?" I asked, more to myself than to Portia, "I'm going to go talk to her about that right now. Thanks for everything Portia." I jumped out of bed, feeling a sudden surge of energy. On impulse, I gave her a quick peck on the cheek. Then I darted out of the hospital wing before anyone could stop me.

"Lauren!" I called. She was across the courtyard chatting with a few of her friends. They all looked identical in their Slytherin robes and brunette hair. Lauren stood out among them in such high contrast.

"Oh Beckett! I was wondering when I'd see you after last night."

"Did you not hear about me being in the hospital wing?" Her eyes shifted between her friends and me.

"No, I hadn't." She tucked her arms under one another. "Anything up? Feeling okay?"

"I'm fine, thanks." I muttered bitterly. "But this isn't."

"What isn't?" She asked, clueless—or maybe just acting so.

"Us. You and me. It's not working out."

She nodded towards her friends, and they gave us some room to speak.

"This is about what Katrina said last night, isn't it? You're trying to escape it, to run away! Ha! If you think breaking up with me will solve all of that, you're wrong."

"It has nothing to do with that, Lauren. You've changed. You're different, abrasive. I can't surround myself with that."

"And who're you going to go to now? That Knox girl? The one who has her nose stuck in a book? The dreamer. The _hermit_? You've sunk low, Beck."

"Leave Portia out of this. This is between you and me. We're done."

"Fine. Trust me, I can do better. Have fun playing with your Gryffindor babies." She waved and then rolled her eyes.

I felt utterly relieved. It didn't even hurt, the breakup.

And now I could fully devote myself to "that Knox girl."


	14. Chapter Fourteen: Trust

_**A/N: **_**Hey guys! Sorry it's been a while…but school has started, and like I predicted, it's crazy. I'll be trying my best to get at least 1 update done a week, but maybe once I get in the swing of things, there'll be at least 2. We'll see. This year is already looking hectic! Please review **** This is from **_**Portia's**_** POV.** Portia

Rumors spread like wildfire around Hogwarts, but nowhere was the confirmation of what was believed to be true.

So Beckett was single. So he dumped Lauren. So she dumped him.

So they say.

At this point, I wasn't taking bets on any of the possibilities. Beckett was always far too nice, and I thought it would take a great scandal to make him break up with anyone. Maybe I didn't know him well enough, but that was what I stood by. Better not to get my hopes up, right?

Today was the Hogsmeade trip. Sam and Ginny watched me with sly smiles, thoroughly enjoying every time I tugged on my skirt to adjust it or fiddled with my jewelry. They took it at nervousness; I was not nervous. With Beckett, I guess it didn't matter. Admittedly, until recently I had been extremely worried about what he thought of my appearance. But I realized it didn't matter, and the relief couldn't have come soon enough. At this point, I just wanted to look presentable.

Lately, I'd been extremely curious why Beckett had asked me. Sam assured me it was because he'd always liked me. Maybe now that Lauren was (supposedly) out of the picture, he was moving on to "bigger and better things."

So Sam says.

Whenever I bumped into him the last week or so, he'd remind me of the trip and give me a smile. But the expression didn't translate to his eyes, and that's what truly makes me nervous. Not being with him. Not the thought that I won't have my friends as backup. It's the fact that his sincere and honest eyes have been clouded with worry and discontent.

"Alright, alright. Take a chill pill, Knoxy." The speaker is a loose (very loose) friend named Clarisse. She's tall, and slender as can be. In my heart, I wonder if she has an eating disorder. It's something even I would not vocalize, because I remember her telling me once that her brother had died from anorexia. As open and blunt as I can be, that's territory I will never tread.

"I'm telling you guys, I am not nervous." But my hands betrayed my words, and I was messing with my charm bracelet once again.

"If it isn't nerves, then what is it?" Ginny asked. I turned away from them, and rolled my eyes. I cannot explain to them the fear and anxiety I saw in Beckett's eyes.

"Just drop it." I muttered, and instantly Samantha was at my shoulder.

"Something you'd like to share with me, babe?"

I shook my head, and grabbed my forest green clutch from my bed. "It's about time I leave. You sure you're not coming?"

"We don't have huge brains that absorb everything." Clarisse smirked. Ginny held up a thick textbook that had to be at least ten pounds in weight in response.

"We need to study for our Astronomy exam." Sam said, and gestured to piles of star charts.

"Have fun, then." I chuckled. I couldn't really believe they were staying behind to study, when they had all Sunday to do the same. I had no choice but to shrug it off and go on my way.

Beckett had told me to meet him by Madam Puddifoot's. I felt a little disgusted when I heard him tell me where we'd be spending a good portion of the afternoon, but I hadn't protested.

What I never understood was why guys always thought the best place to take a girl was to Madam Puddifoot's. Personally, the place was a big turn off for me. The little cherubs dressed as Cupid were enough to make me retch, and I didn't think it was the least bit romantic to have confetti rain down on my hair.

Beckett wasn't there yet, so I leaned against the wall outside the teashop and waited. After twenty minutes, I became concerned, but still I waited.

"Portia, I am so sorry!" Beckett appeared out of breath, and his face was splotchy.

"Don't worry. I wasn't waiting long," I lied, and it seemed to placate him.

"Good. I was worried."

"So…Madam Puddifoot's?" I cast him a doubtful look, and he seemed to catch on straight away.

"It was Bryce's idea. He and John insisted girls loved it there. I was a little wary…"

"I'm not exactly the typical girl. I love lace and sparkles, in moderation of course…but I prefer it on my clothes and not floating down from the ceiling down into my beverages."

Beckett's laugh brought warmth to my heart, and I felt good for giving him a laugh. He looked as if he hadn't done much of it lately.

"So, where to then?"

"Broomsticks?" I suggested, and he nodded in assent.

The walk was pleasant and filled with useless banter. How have classes been? Do you like your teachers? Any plans for Halloween?

Inside the Three Broomsticks, other Hogwarts students enjoyed Butterbeers and Pumpkin Juices. I couldn't wait to order my Butterbeer; I'd been craving it since the last feast.

Beckett found a booth towards the back of the restaurant, where there were less people around. I didn't mind it, but it did seem suspicious.

"Will you be comfortable back here?" He asked before taking his seat. I nodded, and slid into the booth as my answer.

Once we'd ordered and received our drinks, the mood seemed to change. We weren't talking about upcoming assignments or the Gryffindor Halloween party anymore. There was a tense silence, where neither of us said anything and sipped awkwardly from our mugs. Then, Beckett broke the silence.

"Portia, I really trust you. I have something to tell you…I don't know how easy it'll be to understand."

It dawned on me that this must have been what was troubling him. Whatever he wanted to tell me was what was causing the uncertainty in his eyes.

"I haven't told anyone else. I don't know why. It's not that I don't trust Bryce and Aven. John. I just feel…safer…confiding in you. There's something about you that clicks with me. We seem to get each other, and I feel you're the only one I can tell who won't try and influence me in one way or another. You won't tell me what to do. You'll give me impartial advice, a nudge in the right direction."

I stopped him before he could continue, by putting my hand on top of his.

"Beckett-it's okay, just tell me." He nodded his head, and then took a sip of his Butterbeer before speaking.

"What everyone is saying about me and Lauren—it's true. I broke up with her. She wasn't who I thought she was when we first met. She's been changing…a lot. I realized this the night I was sent to the hospital wing. Before I passed out…I was told something. Something that scares me and infuriates me."

My fingers shifted uncomfortably on the handle of my mug as a growing unease filled me. This wasn't sounding good.

"Lauren sent me to see Professor Vanderbuilt. I went, though I was highly suspicious why she would want me there when it was already so late. Then Vanderbuilt told me I had lots of promise, but I didn't always use my talents fully. I know that. I'm smart, but I'm not always responsible when it comes to homework and assignments. Then, she shifted from being just a teacher…to someone who knew much more about myself than I did. She knew who my biological parents were, Portia. That was something I'd always wanted to know…but by this point, I'd resigned to never having that knowledge. It threw me off."

"So she told you who your real parents were?" I asked, feeling a tingle of excitement. It must have been so great for Beckett to learn about who his birth parents were!

"Yes." His voice was grim, and I felt confused. "Trina and Antony. Both Slytherins."

"But not all Slytherins are bad." I pointed out, specifically thinking of the announcement McGonagall and Professor Song had made the year prior. "Severus Snape ended up being good…better than good!"

"Yes, but you haven't heard the entire story yet." Beckett mumbled, obviously pained to have to recall the experience.

"Sorry. I should let you finish."

"They were Death Eaters. Incredibly loyal, sick, Death Eaters. They served _him_." He spat, and I was shocked by the level of venom and hatred his voice conveyed. I now understood why he had picked a place to sit that was remote and quiet. "I guess the children of the Death Eaters were going to be raised to be the same way. Raised to kill and discriminate. Katrina, only a couple years older, was one of the children poised to become just like her parents. But mine, Trina and Antony, died in their service. And I was meant to be taken in by someone else, a new servant -in -training. My aunt, luckily, had the heart to free me from that future. She dropped me off at the orphanage. She was killed for it. But she saved me a life that would have filled with horror. Who knows? Maybe I'd have liked it. I have their blood in my veins, anyways." He was bitter, and nothing like the Beckett Jennings I'd known for a long time.

I stared at him until he raised his head to meet my gaze. I hoped he found comfort in my eyes, because all I wanted to do was console him.

"Is that what's been bothering you lately? You've seemed so troubled…it had me worried. But I didn't want to pry." I said gently, and he shook his head.

"That's only part of it. She expects me to become a Death Eater. She's rallying up Voldemort's servants and their children. She's forming an army of sorts…to carry out the Dark Lord's intentions. She wants me to be in on it."

My mouth fell into an awe-stricken 'o.' I could see tears welling up in his eyes, and I stood and sat next to him.

"I know this is scary. I'm scared. Not only for you, for the world. It was bad enough to have to live it once, twice. But a third time would be horrific. I know you feel…trapped. But there has to be something we can do…right?"

"I don't know. I don't know what the consequences will be if I refuse. Lauren already thinks I broke up with her because I was trying to distance myself from the issue. And Katrina keeps giving me these knowing looks, like she expects me to bow down at any moment and pledge my undying fidelity."

My arm encircled his shoulders, and we just sat there for a few moments. I was soaking everything in, and weighing possibilities of what could be done.

"What can I do, Portia?" He sounded helpless, nothing like the vibrant and confident Beckett that the whole school adored. It tore me apart.

"I'm not sure yet." I said honestly. "But I'm here. I won't try and make you do something you don't want to. You can talk to me. We'll work this out. I promise."


	15. Chapter Fifteen: Something New

**A/N: Wow. Took me a while, eh? Sorry about that! With college crap coming at me at a pace too fast for me to handle at times, writing time slips by! But this was a three-day weekend for me, and I felt OBLIGATED to write. I'm hoping to crank out another chapter by at least midnight tonight…hope I can! Please review 3**

SAM

I was getting irritated with Rai's constant blabbering about Portia. It was common knowledge that she and Beckett were recently becoming chummy, but I thought it was none of her business whatsoever. She had clearly defined a line that shouldn't be crossed; why was she breaking it herself?

I didn't like how much it irked me, but it did. There was no way around it. How she could claim to be a friend for so many years and then turn her back so suddenly was beyond my comprehension.

Meanwhile, in my own world, I was stressing over a way to channel my anger positively. I hadn't executed any of the designs I'd sketched since school had began, and my hands were itching to sew and create. And on top of it, I was interested in Raphael, Rai's right hand man. It wasn't looking good for me.

Ginny was my main source of companionship. Portia was still there for me as well, but her time spent with Madam Pomfrey in the hospital wing stole away many of her free hours. I was glad for her; she was happy with what she was doing and though she always came back tired, she was tired with a wide grin upon her face. I know that helping out and getting involved took her mind off of her ex-best friend and the hardships she had at home. It seemed that after so long a struggle and so many disappointments, karma was repaying her handsomely. And if the gossip concerning her and Beckett were true, then she must be elated.

I felt compelled to speak to someone with authority about Rai. But then I'd feel like a tattle tale. But who else was there? I didn't trust anyone but Portia, Ginny, Lane, and Beckett…but they knew everything already.

I found my feet moving before I could fully comprehend what I was doing. But once I got my bearings, I knew who I wanted to speak to. I felt assured she was worthy of my confidence.

After making my way through the halls, I knocked on her door rapidly from adrenaline. The door soon opened, and she looked at me tiredly. There were bags beneath her crystal blue eyes, and her hair was mussed.

"Samantha…what can I do for you today? There's no class…are you having trouble writing your paper?"

"No, Professor Song. I…this is going to sound odd."

Ettiella's brow furrowed, but she let me inside her office.

"So, Samantha…why did you come to see me?" She sounded confused.

"I didn't know who else to speak to…it's Railene, Professor Song."

"Railene? What's wrong with her?"

"She's been a terrible friend this year, so far. She's…cold and cruel." My hands were ringing. I didn't want to sound like I was too full of teenage angst.

"Has she? I don't know her well enough to make a full assessment, but I trust your judgment. You've know her a while?"

"Years. Since we began school here at Hogwarts. To be honest, I see now that she was never the nicest person. Hindsight is twenty-twenty, though, I suppose. Still, she was never was never as harsh. She's said cutting things to Portia Knox, and she spreads rumors like wildfires. She never seems to be all there…"

"To Portia? She's mean to Portia Knox?" She sounded incredulous. "Portia seems like a very sweet and likeable person, albeit a little strange. I can relate. I was just like her as a teenager. I was an outcast, I guess you can say."

"Portia can be a little out of this world. However, she's a very headstrong person. She doesn't take any criticisms or jaunts personally. She's usually resilient. I admire her, I care for her. It hurts me to see Rai do this to her, and others. It isn't like her to aim to harm someone's feelings."

"What do you want me to do?" Professor Song looked lost for ideas.

"I don't know!" I exhaled in frustration. "I don't know why I came here…to get it off my chest? I don't know what you can actually do for me!"

"You know, in the Muggle world, we had these sorts of clubs in school. Teens get together and talk about anything and everything. You can just vent about anything. Do you think that would help?"

"I don't know if it'll help with Rai, but it could help the school as a whole." I reasoned.

"I appreciate you coming to me, Samantha. It means a lot to me that I hold your trust." I could tell by one look in her eyes that she was being completely honest. "You know, I confided in my teachers as a youth. Hell, even up until Snape died, I still confided in my teachers. I needed them most then. McGonagall…Poppy Pomfrey. And Severus, most of all, even if he couldn't devote much time or energy to me."

"You were the first person who came to mind."

"I'll make a quick write-up on the club, and show Minerva—I mean, Professor McGonagall—the plans as soon as I can."

"That sounds great."

"I'll keep an eye on Rai in class; maybe I'll see something that could lead us to figure out what's going on beneath that crazy hair." She smirked, revealing preimminent wrinkles.

"Not to be nosy, but are you doing okay, Professor Song? You look worn…"

"To be honest, Samantha, I'm exhausted." She smiled wearily. "I have a lot on my mind. I cannot even begin to explain. I can tell you it involves planning a wedding, as you must already know. Ginny is one of your good friends, right?"

"Yes! I'd forgotten that you were engaged to George."

She nodded, and her eyes briefly lit up at the mention of her fiancé. "As horrible as it sounds, I'll be glad for it all to be over."

"I understand."

"I have to grade some tests, Samantha. But I'll get on that club."

"Thank you, Professor Song."


	16. Chapter Sixteen: New Endeavors

**A/N: Hello all. Another update tonight. I know these were dreadfully short, but then again, I didn't want to just ramble on another couple hundred words. The next couple chapters should be fun though (I hope)! This is from **_**Portia's **_**point of view…**

**Please **_**review!**_

Portia

McGonagall had suggested that I join Madam Pomfrey in the hospital wing a couple nights during the week. At first, I was a tad nervous. But then I fell head into it, and became engrossed. It had already been such a rewarding experience.

Last year I'd been so captivated by the world of journalism. I was inspired to write constantly, pouring opinions into a form of quiet protest. It'd been exhilarating seeing my work published in the Daily Prophet, even if it was anonymous. I was no fool—I knew the consequences of signing my work at a time of perpetual unrest and danger. Still, it had brought me pride.

Now I knew, though. I knew that it truly was in Healing that my heart was. The battle last year had given me a taste of it, but this arrangement with Pomfrey only solidified it. It was gratifying, satisfying, to see patients walk away from their cots all mended and feel like themselves again.

It turned out that Professor had also "interned" with Pomfrey. I found it intriguing. Ettiella was a very brave woman, and I looked up to her. It made me feel special, I suppose, to know I was in a position she once was.

I loved hearing Poppy (she had told me to address her as such) tell stories about the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Some were funny, others tragic. My favorites often involved Ettie's use of quick wit and intelligence in times of great stress. Of course, there were a few of the tales that were not as bright or heartwarming.  
Poppy left no rock unturned, so to speak. There were times in Ettie's life that were blemished by sadness. She retreated to her school work, and Healing. But she also turned towards Severus Snape, someone who understood her pain at being teased, and her great sadness over her parents' death.

It was fascinating. I'd known a bit about Ettie Song from the newspaper, and her debut in the classroom. But this was so personal, and Poppy really _knew _her. She was like a second mother to the professor.

One day, as I was using a sanitizing spell on some medical instruments, Poppy approached me about Beckett. I hadn't been expecting it, since she'd never mentioned him before.

"So, has anything happened between you and that boy? Beckett, was that his name?"

I'd blushed so deeply, I could feel the warmth of it spread down to my toes. Luckily, no one was in the hospital wing but us. Still, it caught me by surprise.

"Not really. We went to Hogsmeade together…" I'd continued to clean the tools, but I felt her gaze at the back of my head.

"Was it fun? Or do you not even like him anymore?"

"No!" I answered, quite a bit too quickly. "I really like him, Poppy. It's just…well…things are complicated. We have too much going on for anything to happen."

"Ah yes. Because being a teenager is such a hardship."

At that point, I refrained from answering. She had no idea.


	17. Chapter Seventeen: The Burrow

**A/N: So this kind of skips forward a bit to the holidays! Should be interesting…I noticed how much easier it for me to write from Ettie's point of view…which this chapter is. It just comes a little more naturally. I hope you all enjoy this, and please review!**

Ettie

It was Christmastime. Normally, I'd be excited to be going back to the Weasley's for the holidays. This time, I was just downright nervous.

Christmastime meant more than just white snow—it meant a white dress and veil.

I swallowed hard as I packed all my clothing into a suitcase. It wasn't cold feet—it was just pure anxiety. I loved George. Of course I did. I just hadn't expected the wedding to come so fast…

"Ettie! Are you almost ready!" It was Ginny, of course. No doubt she wanted to get back home as fast as she could. She was immensely excited for the big day. In fact, she reminded me every day that it kept getting sooner and sooner.

"Almost, Gin." I sighed and closed the suitcase. I always felt like I was forgetting something. Every couple seconds I kept looking around the room, expecting to find something that was crucial to my survival that I would have left behind.

"You're being paranoid. You haven't forgotten anything."

I could feel myself beginning to shake. I felt so vulnerable. I shouldn't be this weak. I shouldn't feel like I was about to cry. I was getting married to George! I was so lucky!

"Ettie…are you okay? Et?" Ginny approached me, and encircled me with her arms. "I know you're nervous. I'm sure George is too. But the important thing is that you're going to be a happily married woman to my brother."

"I know." I muttered. My voice had shaken, and I wanted to slap myself. I was an Auror—or at least, I _had _been.

"You're too hard on yourself!" Ginny berated. "I know what you're thinking. 'I'm an Auror. I need to be tough. I can't have emotions. I'm a robot. I can't be nervous for my wedding!'" She teased. "It's perfectly normal to be a little scared. You haven't seen George in a while—think of how it'll feel to finally see him again! I'm sure once you see him, hug him…whatever…you'll feel one hundred percent better."

"Thanks, Gin." I managed to smile weakly, and grabbed the handle of my suitcase.

"That's what I'm here for." She nodded, looking a bit smug. "Now, can we get to the train?"

"Sure. Let's go."

"Do you remember what you read to me last time we were going on the train home for the holidays?" Ginny posed to me.

"It was _Pride and Prejudice_, wasn't it?" I asked, not completely sure if that was the answer she was looking for.

"Yep. That was it!" I could tell she was excited. I knew exactly why. Not only was she happy that there was going to be a wedding, but she also got to see Harry again. I could see the joy and anticipation in her eyes.

They made a good pair. Ginny was a spitfire; she needed someone like Harry to balance her out. I heartily approved of him. He was always kind to me, and we had a sort of connection—both our parents were killed by Voldemort.

Once we were off the train, Ginny rushed off to get our things. I knew a car wasn't coming to pick us up. We would have to apparate.

"Here, Ettie." She set my suitcase down at my feet, and I quickly picked it up. "What next?"

"I figured we could apparate. Maybe in the bathroom?" She nodded in approval, and we looked around for the restrooms. There were people everywhere, which was to be expected at this time of year. It _was _almost Christmas, after all.

"There." Ginny pointed towards the hanging sign. It wasn't too far, though the crowds were enough to make it seem to a stretch of miles.

Once we were safely in our respective stalls, we were off. It was always unpleasant to apparate. I never quite got over the sick feeling I got in my belly, or the horrible sensation of being stretched and pulled in different directions. I guess it was necessary, though.

We arrive on our feet, miraculously. Our bags, however, were not so fortunate. Somewhere between take-off and landing, they had come loose from our grip, and had flown haphazardly astray. When I spotted mine, I noticed it had _just _nearly missed Molly.

"Molly!" I squealed, and ran towards her. She enveloped me in a warm hug, and I immediately felt the same blissful comfort I always did at The Burrow.

"Ettie…I'm so happy to see you again. You look tired, dear. Are you feeling alright?" Molly was about to check my forehead with her palm, but she was interrupt by someone's laugh.

"She looks fine mom. She's beautiful." I looked behind Molly and saw him. George was smirking, leaning against the frame of the door.

"George…" I exhaled. It had been at least a month since I'd seen him. Work had stolen both of us from the other, and it had been difficult. I don't know the exact motion that my feet made—it was somewhere between a brisk walk and a skip. When I reached him, he crushed me to him, and we just basked in each other's presence.

"I missed you." He murmured into my hair. I realized I should have at least brushed it before Ginny and I had apparated…but like always, I'd forgotten.

"The feeling is mutual," I smiled serenely. Ginny had been right; I did feel a lot better.

"We should get inside. I have dinner ready," Molly announced, and opened the door for us all to enter.

"You know, I'm here too, George." Ginny pouted.

He turned away from me and glanced at her, feigning confusion.

"Ettie, who is this that you've brought back with you? I don't think I've ever seen her before."

I hit his arm playfully, and then pushed him towards his little sister. The two shared a brief hug and a little more witty banter before more people entered the room.

Now there was Harry, Ron, Percy, Hermione and Charlie.

"Hello everyone." I waved at them all, but what I was really interested in was Ginny's reaction to Harry being there. It seemed as if her heart had stopped beating.

"Before dinner, why don't I show you to your room? You won't be sharing with Ginny this time." Hermione suggested, and I was happy to oblige. I reached down to retrieve my suitcase, but George was too fast for me.

"I've got it, Ettie."

"Really, I can handle it George."

"I know you can." He said firmly, and did not let go of the suitcase, even with me tugging on it. "But I want to carry it for you."

I conceded. If he wanted to do it, I shouldn't really stop him.

Up the stairs we went, and once we were in the room, I felt ease. It was a great feeling to be in The Burrow again. I had the promise of shelter, safety, and people I loved. And a nice, cozy bed…unlike the one I had at Hogwarts. I'd been meaning to get a new one, but other things always got in the way.

"Thanks, Hermione." I smiled at her, and got one from her in return.

"Absolutely. Ask me if you need anything. I'll be in the room over with Ginny."

I nodded, and as soon as she'd left the room, I wrapped my arms around George's torso.

"I can't believe it's time already…" I laid my head on his chest and sighed.

"Me either. But everything seems so perfect. Mum's been making a huge fuss over it all…it's ended up really great."

It made me happy to hear George was excited about it. But there was just one thing I wish was different…only I couldn't do anything about it. No one could.

"I just…I just wish…"

George nodded and kissed the top of my head. I swear that sometimes he could read my mind.

"I know. I wish he could be here too."

I never did have much time to get to know my fiancé's twin brother. At least not as much time as I'd have liked. His death had been tragic. I was surprised George had taken it as well as it had, even if it had rattled him.

"Dinner!" Molly yelled loud enough for us to hear, and we silently laced our fingers together and walked down the stairs and into the kitchen.


	18. Chapter Eighteen: Wedding

**A/N: I hope you all enjoy this one. Wow. I never thought I'd get this far with these two characters (Ettie and George). I actually went back and read a bit of Coexistence to refresh my memory and get in the mood to write. I was sick today, and as hard as I tried to write, I just felt lousy. I hope it came out okay! Please review so I can know whatcha think! Thanks, and this is from **_**Ettie's **_**point of view!**

Ettie

The day before the wedding, guests began showing up. The first to arrive was Minerva, though I hadn't expected her so soon. I had figured she'd need to stay at the castle, but she told me I was her first priority.

Most of the Hogwarts staff had been invited, save Katrina. Lincoln had gotten an invitation, but he declined. I can't say I was surprised; he'd always hoped we would end up an item.

Those who were coming, however, were: Poppy, Filius, Trelawney, and Hagrid. And Minerva of course. Minerva, though, was not just a guest. She'd be giving me away, since neither my father nor Moody were still alive. And if Snape had been living, I probably would have asked him, as awkward as that may have been. He had detested George and his family.

"I'm so happy for you, Ettie." Minerva beamed. She was holding a gift in brightly colored wrappings.

"Minnie…" I groaned accusingly.

"You can't have expected me to come empty handed." She 'tsked' disapprovingly and handed me the gift.

"Thank you, Minnie." I placed the gift on a table and then turned back to her. "So…tell me what you really thing of all this." I grinned, and gestured to the set up.

"Well, everything looks fabulous. But I know what you _really _mean." Her smile was teasing. "I can't believe it. Never in a million years would I have picked George out for you. You two seem so different…I guess I was wrong."

"Not entirely. We are different. But we belong together." I replied assuredly.

"You two fell in love quickly…quicker than I had expected."

"I know. A lot of people have been commenting on that. But you know? Molly once told me that in times of great fear and war, people are more prone to getting married or engaged. Maybe that's what happened," I laughed lightly. "Maybe our courtship was accelerated because of the events and atmosphere around us."

"Most likely. Either way, I don't doubt your feelings for each other. Anyone with eyes can see how deeply your connection runs."

"Ettie! Come here!' I heard Ginny bellow. I craned my neck upwards, and saw her leaning precariously out of a window.

"Sorry, Minerva. Sister calls." I rolled my eyes, but I wasn't really angry. Ginny was overly excited about the entire wedding, and most likely wanted to hammer out some last minute details.

I raced up the stairs, passed where Molly was ironing Ron's dress robes. They were a great improvement over the ones he had worn to the Yule Ball in his fourth year. Even if I had been a seventh year at the time, I couldn't forget those dreadful things.

"Hey, Gin." She looked crazed, and I wasn't sure if it was because she was bursting with happiness, or anger. Fleur was standing to her left, her arms crossed about her chest.

"Ettie—we wanted to know if you had your makeup planned out." Ginny looked hopeful.

"I was thinking maybe a soft champagne, or maybe copper. I think that would go best with my eyes." I took a moment to visualize my ideal wedding look. "It needs to be fairly simple. Maybe just a bit of dark, chocolatey eyeliner on the waterline, and a soft and natural blush."

"And for your leepz?" Fleur demanded. Her eyebrows were raised in anticipation, and I didn't spare her the agony. I took my time contemplating what I'd want most.

"Maybe just a slight hint of pink. Not too much. I want it to be natural, really. Just a flush of rose bud and a dash of clear gloss."

"But eet ees a Chreesmas wedding! Wine or berry would feet the occasion more appropriately!"

"This is not 'Fleur and Bill two-point-oh', Fleur. This is Ettie's wedding. And besides," Ginny scathed, "it isn't a 'Chreesmas' wedding—it's a winter wedding. Ettie can choose whatever she wants. George prefers her natural, at any rate."

"I appreciate the thought, Fleur." I said hurriedly. I didn't want to start our relationship on the wrong foot before it had even started. "I really think George would like it better my way, though. He'd probably even prefer me to wear my hair like this." I brushed my fingers through my tangled hair. One look at her face made me take a few steps back. "No, no! I won't actually wear my hair like that, Fleur! I promise!" I had to suppress a laugh. The fact that she had taken me as someone who would let my hair look like that at a wedding had me close to hysterics, although part of me was a little offended. Did she think me to be some sort of cave woman?

"Oh." She flushed. "Good. I was worried."

"No need."

Ginny was dutifully sifting through my makeup bag. Once she'd found all my requests, she allowed me to leave.

Even with the steady influx of guests, I still had a hard time finding things to do. Molly refused to let me help her clean, and Arthur was busy entertaining guests. George was off with Lee, Charlie, and Bill for his bachelor party.

Most of the time, I resigned myself to my room. Sometimes I read, other times I just laid down on the bed and thought.

The next day, I'd be married.

I swallowed hard and shut my eyes. I wished mom and dad could be there. Moody. I'd wanted to invited Grace and Julio, but inviting two Muggles who weren't in on the whole wizard thing would not be wise. I think they'd be content with a letter, and possibly a picture as well. They wouldn't be angry with me for not inviting them. They'd understand if I told them it was simply a small get together.

"Ettie, deary, are you okay?" It was Molly, who had somehow pulled herself away from the dusting.

"I'm fine, Molly." I smiled a bit when I saw the dust covering her from head to toe. "Really, I am. Look at you!" I chuckled, and righted myself. I now sat up straight. "You're absolutely covered with dust. Why don't you go shower off?"

"W-what?" She sputtered. "But I have so much more left to do!"

"Please, let me take care of it."

"No! You're getting married tomorrow. You need to relax and mentally prepare yourself! I can't have my son's girl walking out on him!"

My eyes grew wide. "You think I'd get cold feet and leave him at the altar? Molly…I'm hurt." I looked at her, hoping she'd been joking. Instead, I saw a guilty and ashamed look in her eyes.

"Well…of course you wouldn't. It's just a mother's worst fear."

"I'm mentally prepared enough. If there's anything to worry about, it's that George will find some beautiful woman wherever the hell they went for that bachelor party. He'll run away with her, or something much more adventurous and romantic than getting married to a school professor."

"Bullocks. You're an Auror first, then a school professor. Besides, he practically chose that for you, didn't he?" It wasn't a question, but rather a statement of fact. And it was true.

"Well, if you won't let me clean, then I'm ordering you **not **to clean. Stop fussing. Everything is perfect."

Molly looked stricken with panic. "B-but…the chandelier needs cleaning…and the mats need sweeping!"

"No, Molly." I smiled gently. "In a few hours it'll all look the same as it did before you clean it. Just leave it be; calm down. You've done so much for us. You're the one that needs the down time."

She nodded, though I could still see the pain in her eyes from being told not to clean up The Burrow.

When I woke the next morning, I could feel the butterflies in my stomach. The nerves were unbearable.

It seemed that almost the instant I rose, Ginny was at my side. She presented me with a towel, my bag of toiletries, and a robe.

"Go take a shower! Quick!"

"What time did the boys get in last night?" I asked, still feeling the grip of fatigue.

"No time for chit chat." Ginny scolded, and literally pushed me towards the bathroom.

Once I was out of the shower, my hair was dried quicker than it had ever been done before. Fleur was doing my makeup in an expert fashion, and she never once deviated from what my requested look had been. Ginny was making sure their bridesmaid dresses were in order.

"All done." Fleur announced once she'd completed the makeup and my hair. Since my hair was so short, we'd straightened it. Its length to the shoulders was enough to create two braids that encircled the top of my head like a crown.

"Thank you." I said, though my scalp and face felt like they were on fire.

"Dress time." Ginny stated, and retrieved it from the hanger.

It was simple and white, coming up to the middle of my calves. It was strapless, and had a sweetheart bodice and a cinched waist.

"Gorgeous." Ginny smirked, and began putting the few pieces of jewelry the three of us had been able to decide on. "Now…your shoes. Where are they…" She bustled around the room, and finally found the pair of white, peep-toed shoes we'd bought weeks ago. "You know mum was so pleased when she found out you wouldn't be wearing boots."

"This is the one time." I smiled serenely as I stepped into them. "I figured boots of any kind weren't really appropriate wedding attire."

"You feegured correctly." Fleur said, trying to disguise her distaste.

"It's time! It's time!" Molly screeched from below. Her words made my heart beat faster than should have been possible, and my stomach was doing back flips.

"Oh my God…what if I forget my vows?"

"You won't." Ginny assured, though she sounded just as harried as I did. "Come on. George is waiting. I'm sure he cannot wait to see you."

I took her hand and she led me down the stairs and out to the door. Minerva was waiting for me, her hand arm outstretched. She looked beautiful.

"You look great, Minnie," I croaked.

"Don't be nervous. But thank you, Ettie. You look stunning." I linked my arm with hers, and as the door was opened, and the music played, I took a deep breath.


	19. Chapter Nineteen: Disagreements

**A/N: Yay update**

Ettie

"Ready to go, Mrs. Weasley?" George asked, nuzzling his nose into the crick on my neck. I smiled at his embrace. We'd only been married an hour or two, but he was determined to use every day of our winter breaks to their fullest potential. We had a honeymoon to go on.

"Almost." I smirked. "I have to go talk to Minerva before she returns to the castle."

"'kay. I'll be waiting right here."

"I won't be too long, I promise."

I rushed off to find Minnie. I was now clad in one of my favorite dresses and a pair of my signature boots. I felt more _me, _but in my wedding dress and heels I had felt absolutely radiant.

When I found her, she was speaking enthusiastically with Poppy, no doubt recalling some more of my most awkward moments. The pair had given a memorable speech, not sparing me the embarrassment.

"Minnie, can I speak with you?" She beamed when she saw me, and nodded her head.

"Had a bit to drink, have we?" I inquired.

"Just a wee bit. It's a reception, why shouldn't I?"

"No, no. I'm not upset. Everyone has had their fair share of spirits tonight. I just wanted to talk to you about something."

"Okay. So what's on your mind, _Mrs. Weasley._"

"I've wanted to discuss this for a bit…but I wanted to be away from the castle. Now seems like an opportune time." I paused to make sure she was listening, when she nodded for me to continue, I began. "Katrina Vanderbuilt. She has me worried. You've trusted me in the past on my intuition, although sometimes not…I don't feel that the safety of the students is being held in the high regard it should be. Katrina gives off a bad vibe. Whenever I'm around her, the atmosphere feels poisonous."

"Now, Ettie…you can't honestly be jealous! All the kids are saying you are, but I never believed you to be so insecure."

I hoped it was the flute of wine that she'd just consumed that was speaking, and not my dear Minerva McGonagall.

"I'm not insecure, Minerva. Something isn't right with her. She seems slippery…sly as a fox. She's got to be hiding something. I know Moody never had a strong grip on his marbles, but I did learn some things from him. Valuable things. I've lived with him and have been an Auror long enough to know when something isn't right."

"I'm not firing her, if that's what you're suggesting. I can't go sacking the only person who would take the job."

"Aha! See! The only one who would take the job! And why?"

"You've gone 'round the bend, Et. You better go get some rest."

"I was right about Severus, wasn't I!" I could feel my blood boiling beneath my skin. After everything, she still doubted me?

"Ettie?" I turned around and instantly my cheeks cooled and my eyes softened. "I know I said I'd stay right where I was…but I got worried."

"Sorry, George." I smiled to calm him. "We're done talking anyways. I'll see you in a little bit, Minnie."

"Bye. Have a good time you two." She sounded slightly bitter. I couldn't let it bother me now, though.

"So where to, love?" George asked. He sounded completely blissful. "'All we have to do is apparate, and we'll be there. I have all the necessary money, so wherever you decide, we can find a place to stay."

"Hmmm…" There were so many possibilities…I could go anywhere! I'd always wanted to travel the world. Where would I choose? "Somewhere in the Mediterranean."

"It's a big place, Ettie. Anywhere in particular?"

"Crete."

"Mmm…Crete would be really nice. Are you sure?"

"Positive. It looks so beautiful there."

"As you wish," George smiled brilliantly and took my hand. In his other hand, he had a bag full of our belongings. Before I could even blink, we were apparating.


	20. Chapter Twenty: Guilt

**A/N: Hopefully things will start to pick up once again **** This one is from miss **_**Railene's **_**perspective. **

Rai

I had to say something.

All the months we'd been in school, I'd been a jerk to everyone who accepted me and cared for me. Jessica? She was not my friend. At best she was a friendly acquaintance. She was just as desperate as I was to make friends, to s tart fresh.

I felt so guilty. Poor Portia! She'd seemed to have had a bad summer, and right off the bat; I made the beginning of the school year sour for her.

And Rafe, He had all the reason to turn away from me. I'd alienated him from everyone else. He and Sam probably would have been good friends. He probably would have even gotten along great with my brother, Jake. And Lane too! But I'd demanded that he not pay them any mind. He was my friend after all…and he was an exchange student. Who else did he really have?

The review of all my terrible actions left a bitter taste in my mouth. Had I always had this cruel part in me, or was it just the monster Andy had unleashed?

"Rai, I thought we were going to study for the Herbology exam." It was Jessica—just another reminder of my wrong-doings.

"Not tonight. I'm out. Too tired." Too ashamed.

We'd been back in school two weeks. Christmas break had been tumultuous. Mom and dad were angry with me for ignoring Jake. I didn't realize how much he depended on me, and how much he admired me.

During those two weeks, Professor Song started a club for us students. She said she felt it was needed. That last year had been crazy, and that we must have things to get off our chest. We **were** angst-filled teenagers. Therefore, it was only natural that I felt comfortable going to her for help. I didn't expect her reaction, though.

I'd walked right through her open door. She looked up, and smiled at me. She had this knowing look in her eye. It caught me off guard. She gestured to a plush chair in front of her desk.

"I was just talking with Professor Flitwick. Why don't you take his seat?"

When I sat down, she smiled once again.

"I was wondering when I'd be seeing you."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Something seemed off about you. So tell me, Railene…what's your story?"

"Don't think any less of me…please." I whispered. "It all started the day I met Andy. Everything starts and ends with him."


	21. Chapter TwentyOne: Confessions

Rai

I confessed everything to her. Professor Song was an eager listener, and gave input exactly as appropriate. She didn't seem too surprised when I told her my story.

I'd met Andy a couple years ago, and over the summers we became an inseparable pair. Not too long into our courtship, he fell victim to demons. He fell passionately in love with anything that gave him an extra buzz. My lips on his were no longer the only thing he needed to keep his mood soaring. No. He needed something that took him higher. He wanted to fly as high as the sky, he'd sometimes say. He wanted to swim in the clouds.

I was a pathetic lemming. Really, I was. I never realized it until winter break.

Being the follower I was, I joined in his little fairytale. I knew he'd leave me if I hadn't. I took hits with him, smoked joints as frequent as possible. We pooled our money. Our days spent soaring were often financed by our parents, thanks to the allowance we received. They were blindly investing in a dark habit.

It only escalated. The summer past, it became the worst ever. I suffered terrible bouts of withdrawal. Andy found it harder and harder to obtain. And as if those cunning substances were the only thing linking us together, he distanced himself from me.

The only times we ever spoke were if he had a little baggie full of promises.

One day, high from God knows what, Andy promised to marry me—whether we had to go to Vegas or not. He'd get a job; he'd be able to support our addictions.

Another day he promised we'd buy a mansion. It'd be damn near a palace. We could invite friends over for Saturday night parties; we'd teach them how to fly.

Of course, it all seems ridiculous now. But I was gullible. I believed anything that came out of Andy's mouth. What had started as a true relationship turned into one that relied on pills and powder to thrive.

At the beginning of this year, I'd left for Hogwarts with a very minimal supply. With a bit of concealment, I was able to hide my stash well enough. No one would find me out. I was skilled. I'd hidden my indulgences from my parents, and even more impressively, from Jake.

I was high when I got on the Hogwarts Express. But I was coming off of it. And I was coming off fast. By the time we'd made it to the school, I was grouchy and jittery. I was angry and anxious. And poor Portia. Portia was in the way, an easy victim of my drug-laced mind.

It went on like that for the few months we'd been in school. I tried to ration off my meager supply…but it had been finished a week before Christmas break, even with the "care packages" Andy sent me. The notes attached to those parcels usually said "only the best for the best." The week I ran out had been the worst week of my life. Hell week.

When I finally got over the jitters and mind-bending agony, I came to my senses.

I saw Andy over break. Without the drugs in my system, I realized just how much he'd changed. He wasn't the Andy I'd fallen in love with. I guess I'd never realized. I took one night to think everything over. What I'd done, who I'd hurt.

I broke up with him the next day.

And here I was…in front of the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, telling her why I'd be the biggest bitch in the world for the last couple months.

"I'm glad you were able to tell me. That's a good first step. Are you completely over the drugs? I mean…it must take time to get over the cravings."

"It does." I answered. "But since I have no access to them, it's helping."

"You need to tell your friends, you know. Sam and Portia. And you should tell Jacob. I'm sure he's the most concerned of them all."

"You're right. I do need to tell them. I'm just afraid of what they'll think."

"Regardless, they deserve to know." Professor Song said.

"I will. Soon."

"Good girl." The professor encouraged.

"Thanks, Professor Song."

"No problem, Railene. Go tie up your loose ends."

I left her office feeling lighter than ever. I felt like I was flying for real this time, and it wasn't drug-induced.

**A/N: I have absolutely ZERO experience with drugs, thank goodness. So if my information is not accurate, I apologize for t he inaccuracy XD Please review!**


	22. Chapter TwentyTwo: Revealed

**A/N: Hello all! I hope you enjoy this chapter…It is from Beckett's point of view. Please review!**

Beckett

Yesterday, I decided it was time that Portia knew how I felt about her. I spent all night thinking of what words to tell her, but nothing ingenious came to mind. Aven told me I should wing it, so that was what I was going to do.

Sam had told me that Portia was reading in the library. I was on my way there, walking with purpose. No matter how rapidly my heart was beating, I knew I had to get this done. I'd put this off much too long.

I probably opened up the doors with a little too much force; Pince looked angry at my entrance into the library.

I found Portia reading a book on Astronomy. It made me smile. She was so intelligent, so inquisitive. That's exactly the kind of girl I wanted.

"Hey, Portia." I greeted, and she peered up at me from her book.

"Beckett!" She closed her book without even checking the page number. "I was just reading up on some Astronomy. I'm trying to make sure I know every possible constellation before the exam this Friday."

"I'm sure you'll do brilliant."

"What brings you to the library? Come to study?"

"No. I actually came looking for you."

"Oh?" She looked surprised, but the way her eyes lit up assured me that she felt the same way about me as I did for her.

"Yeah. I was wondering if we could talk. It won't take long, I promise. Then you can continue studying."

"Sure. I was almost done, anyways. Is it about…"

"No. It's not about that." I said, interrupting before she could finish. "It's not that at all." I hesitated. "It's about me and you. I…I wanted to let you know that I really like you. A lot. It took me a couple years to finally understand my feelings for you, but I know now. You're a great girl. You're smart and unique. You don't care what people think; you're just honest. You're perfect."

Her eyes were wide, but she was standing up at an instant. She looked close to passing out, so I grabbed both her hands to steady her.

"To be honest, I wasn't expecting that," she whispered.

"No?"

"Well, I always **hoped. **And Ginny and Samantha always said you liked me…but I thought it was them simply humoring me, to give me hope or something."

"Ginny and Sam were right, then. So Portia…what say you to being my girlfriend?" I could feel my confidence returning.

She smiled up at me. Her blue eyes were dancing with excitement and happiness. Instead of a verbal answer, she propped herself up on her tiptoes and pressed her lips to mine. It was a brief kiss, but very satisfying. When she pulled away, she looked on the verge of laughter.

"I take that as a yes?"

"Of course." Portia was beaming, and it made me feel so incredible.

"Awesome." I replied lamely. "I did want to talk to you…about, you know…the situation."

"Oh," she nodded. "Do you have an idea of what you're going to do?"

"Yes. I decided that later today, I'm going to tell someone. I just don't know who."

"I'd tell Ettiella Song. She is an Auror after all. She's the best at this sort of thing. We can trust her, and she'll know who to trust. I'm proud of you."

"Thanks. Yeah, I'm just tackling all sorts of obstacles today." I smirked.

I was so nervous. I had been standing outside of my Dark Arts teacher's room for at least three minutes, but I'd made no attempt to announce myself. It was even more embarrassing when she opened up the door and found me staring at her like a deer in headlights.

"Mr. Jennings? Can I do something for you?"

"I have to tell you something."

"Oh. Okay, Beckett. Come on in."

I entered her office, remarking all the photographs strew across the walls. There were two lone framed pictures behind her desk, one of a large group of people (I recognized Alastor Moody and Remus Lupin) and the other of the professor and her husband on their wedding day. There was also a shelf packed to its full capacity of books.

"Where is this?" I asked, pointing to one photo in particular. The scenery was beautiful, once you looked past the beaming couple. They were a sight to see. In her husband's presence, Professor Song looked absolutely radiant. She was an entirely different person from the woman in front of me. She was tired, and dark shadows lingered beneath her eyes. She seemed stressed, on edge. I wanted to ask what was worrying her, but it probably would have been a breach of privacy.

"Crete. Greece, you know."

"I know. The Mithriatic Wars. I know. It's stunning."

"You know your Muggle history." She sounded surprised, but still impressed.

"Yeah. I help Muggle orphans in France. Sometimes I tutor. I love history."

"That's very kind of you. And generous, considering you could be using your time for other things." She smiled, and I could see that she was truly touched. All the students knew (thanks to her speech at the start of term) about her past. Her parents were killed. She was an orphan at age twelve. "Now, what did you want to tell me?"

I was brought back down to Earth.

"Right. Um…a while ago, Professor Vanderbuilt called me into her office. She wanted to talk to me. She started by saying how smart I was. How much potential I had, yet I never used it fully. I knew **that** of course-that was old news. But then she said she knew my parents. I thought she meant my adoptive parents, but she quickly corrected that thought. She told me they had been in Slytherin. That hadn't been too bad. Sure, I was disappointed, but it didn't matter as much as what she revealed next. She told me…she told me my parents—my biological parents—had been Death Eaters." I paused. It was still difficult to talk about, or even to think about. I had to collect my thoughts. "She said that's why I had so much potential. My parents had been loyal supporters of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."

"Voldemort." Professor Song corrected sternly. "He's dead. No need to fear his name now."

"Well…" I hadn't gotten to that point in the story quite yet. "She said that my parents died serving him. An honorable death, in her opinion. But where did that leave me? I'd been a baby. It turns out my aunt, who was also a Voldemort supporter, really did not approve of the lifestyle she'd adopted because of her husband. She snuck me to a Muggle orphanage. That got her killed, of course. Professor Vanderbuilt told me that all the Death Eater's children were to be raised to serve, myself and her included. It angered them that one had gotten away."

"So she admitted to being the child of Death Eaters?" Ettie asked for confirmation.

"Yes. But there is more to it. She told me that I should rise up and finally meet my destiny. She said that though Voldemort was dead, his spirit and message still rang true. She admitted to being a member of some group dedicated to purifying the world. She may even be a leader. She called me to her office that night to ask me to join her, because it was in my blood…She said there are kids at Hogwarts already involved."

The professor looked unsettlingly calm. After a moment's silence, she nodded her head minutely.

"I wonder…"

She never said what she'd been wondering about. Instead, she cleared her throat and looked me directly in the eyes. Her gaze was intense, stern.

"I do not believe you to be a liar, Beckett. But you must promise me that what you said is true. I can't say anything to Minerva—er—McGonagall…unless I know for sure."

"I wouldn't lie about something like this."

"You understand the consequences if you _are _found to be lying?"

"Absolutely. I agree to be held fully responsible."

"Have you told anyone else?" She wasn't looking at me now. She was staring down at the desk, simply listening.

"Only one person. Portia Knox."

"Portia's a good girl. She won't tell anyone." Ettie assured, but she didn't have to. I trusted Portia with my life. "Well, I guess we know what has to be done. Would you like to take some time to rest? We could tell her later. You could have time to think over what to tell her. Or we could just go now."

"Now." I said, perhaps a little too urgently. "It's been weighing on my chest too much lately. I need something to be done."

"Very well, Mr. Jennings. Shall we go to the Headmistress' office, then?"

I nodded, and followed her out the door. The walk to McGonagall's office seemed never ending. Ettie's quick staccato of her heeled boots made it difficult for me to focus on what I would say…I just really hoped McGonagall believed me.

**A/N: Review?**


	23. Chapter TwentyThree: The Plan

**A/N: I don't know how much I like this chapter…It feels very rushed! Anyways, it's kind of a "filler" chapter. I've been super, super busy with college apps and school. I'm lucky to have 20 minutes of free time on an average school day! I'm trying desperately to write, but sometimes it just isn't easy…So this chapter is written from Ettie's perspective. Please let me know what you think, I really need some inspiration right now.**

Ettie

"Hold on, Beckett." I placed a hand on his shoulder before he had the chance to open up Minerva's door.

"What is it?"

I bit my lip, not sure how to begin.

"I know you were upset about finding out about your parents…I would have been, too. But I could tell you were disappointed in them being Slytherins."

"It's true." He nodded in admittance. "As much as I try to deny it, it does bother me. It makes me feel less of a Gryffindor. Though they didn't raise me, their blood runs through my veins…"

"I understand how you feel. My father was in Hufflepuff. I didn't feel like I truly belonged in Ravenclaw for a while. I grew into it, though. I know I may not know you so well, but even I can tell you are a true Gryffindor." He seemed placated to hear this. "Sometimes people do end up in the wrong House…but that's rare. Just because your parents were one thing, it doesn't mean you have to be stained and sullied, too."

"Thank you."

"Absolutely. Now, let's get in the office."

"Ettie…what can I do for you?" Minerva was in a dressing gown, evidently getting prepared for bed.

"I was right about Katrina. Beckett's just told me something quite concerning."

"What is it, Mr. Jennings?" She rounded on Beckett, who seemed slightly less confident beneath her towering figure.

He launched into his story about his encounter with Katrina, sparing no details. I watched Minerva carefully the whole time, but she was hard to read. I suppose what I was really looking for was her to choke on a big 'ole piece of humble pie.

"My dear…you do realize the repercussions of lying, Mr. Jennings?"

"I've been over this with him, Minerva. I have full confidence in him." I answered, a little irritated.

"And I trust him, too, Ettie. And I trust you, as well."

"Really?" I could feel anger bubbling within me. I tried to suppress it, but sarcasm took my tongue captive. "Because after my wedding you basically laughed in my face and called me a nutter for suggesting that she may not be trustworthy."

"I know. And I shouldn't have. Not after how you were right about Severus. I should have realized you don't take these things lightly."

"I don't. It's naturally in my nature to investigate, to observe people's personalities. I have intuition. It's what makes me a good Auror."

Minerva nodded. She was flustered, and her cheeks were flushed.

"Dear…oh dear…What do we do?"

"Alert the staff."

"Right, of course."

"Just not Lincoln." I said pointedly. "He's buddy-buddy with Katrina."

"And how do we get her to confess?"

"Easy. Veritaserum."

"But…we'd need time to prepare it! We don't have the time if she's planning to take over the school!"

I rolled my eyes. I didn't know if I should be insulted that she didn't think I had a plan.

"I practically _lived _in Severus' office during my time as a student…and last year, as well, for that matter. I know my way around his storage cabinet. Assuming Katrina hasn't emptied the whole place, there should be some hidden. He kept a large stock of back-ups of some of the more useful potions. I'll just need Katrina out of the way."

"I'll do it." Beckett spoke up. His eyes showed no trace of fear now, just determination. "I'll tell her I'm in. I'll lie to her…I'll tell her I'll help the cause. That should buy some time. You can sneak up on us or something."

"Are you sure, Beckett?" I asked, concerned that this was some impulsive decision.

"Yes."

"Okay, then." I breathed in deeply, and then exhaled. "Ready, Minnie? You go alert Filius, Pomona, and Rubeus. I'll go talk to Sybil, Poppy, and Irma. Beckett, you know what to do."

**A/N: ****Anybody have any predictions? Who's Katrina taking orders from? What will happen to her? What's going to happen at Hogwarts? Review, please!**


	24. Chapter TwentyFour: All Comes Out

**A/N: Hey guys…man am I busy. I've been doing tests, homework, and college apps. It's so stressful! I rarely have free time…and I haven't updated my Hunger Games fic in a while! **

** I hope you like this chapter! Please, please review! Once again, it's from Ettie's POV.**

Ettie

I walked with determination to a secluded hall, where Beckett told us he'd lure Katrina. I hoped with all my heart he'd been persuasive enough, that Katrina would fall so willingly into our trap. I could only hope she was not so suspecting.

Between my fingers was a fragile vial, absolutely clear and colorless. It wouldn't have been surprising if sometime in history, someone had mistaken the valuable liquid for water. This veritaserum was our only chance for gaining the truth; hopefully Katrina was not a skilled Occlumens. Of all my time spent pouring over Potions' books with Snape, veritaserum had intrigued me most. It seemed so harmless with its translucent appearance and unsuspecting odor. Yet, it could ruin a life so easily…or release secrets not meant to be made public.

It took so long to brew…thank goodness I had found some! Otherwise I'd have had to find another way…perhaps I could have used Occlumency. But this simply seemed simpler, more convenient.

There. The classroom was slightly ajar, and I heard excited whispers from within. When I reached the door, I peered inside the crack. It was still only Beckett and Katrina. The other staff members hadn't arrived yet, and I wasn't sure whether I should wait. As I pondered my next move, I heard the faint rushing of feet around the corner.

It was Minerva, followed by our most trusted professors and faculty. I gestured for them to quiet down, and yet hurry up at the same time. The anticipation I was feeling was simply too much. I'd waited for this for too long. This was what I lived for. This is what I became an Auror for. Justice.

"Should we go in?" Filius asked in a hushed tone, standing much shorter than I.

I glanced at Minerva, who gave a curt nod.

I pushed the door open further than it was. Katrina's attention was instantly ripped from Beckett. She now glared at us, her eyes shouting accusations.

"Hello. May I help you?"She questioned with utmost formality. She kept her tone level, showing no sign of malice or reason to suspect her.

"You can help us, Katrina," Minerva began, stepping forward a couple paces, "by telling us why you are in a deserted classroom with a student." Of course, we all knew her reasons.

"Extra help on homework, of course. We all know Mr. Jennings does not apply himself. He has potential. Much of it."

"Yes. Potential." I recited monotonously. "Please sit down, Katrina."

"I'm sorry, Ettiella, but I do not take orders from colleagues." She smiled pleasantly. It was enough for my stomach to churn.

"Sit." I repeated, my temper rising.

"I'd rather not."

"Sit!" Minerva barked, and Katrina reluctantly sat in the nearest chair. When her body was fully situated in the chair, Flitwick worked his magic. Her hands were quickly bound to the chair, held captive by invisible handcuffs.

"What's the meaning of this?" She sneered. She tried desperately to release her wrists, wincing when she realized there was no way of escaping.

"We have a problem, Katrina." Minerva proclaimed. "It seems you haven't been so truthful about your intentions."

"Intentions…?"

"You've been ridiculously foolish, Katrina." I rolled my eyes. "Did you really think that you could get away with something so massive? Not everyone in this school is a robot, nor are they so taken by your beauty that they'd surrender all their humanity to help your cause."

"I have no cause but to teach Potions at Hogwarts. What is so 'ridiculously foolish' about that?"

"Yes, you teach Potions. But apparently, you have also been teaching kids to hate. You really cannot let go that Voldemort is dead?" Minerva's words were scathing.

"These are harsh accusations, headmistress. Do you have a basis for this?"

"Of course. Some members of the staff suspected something odd earlier," She glanced discreetly in my direction, "but I insisted that we needed grounds on which to act."

"And your proof of this ludicrous claim?" She looked amused. Her smug smirk threatened my self-control.

"Mr. Beckett Jennings here. Brilliant boy, wouldn't you say? Much potential, because of his lineage. Isn't that what you told him?"

"Students always make up stories to get attention. I saw it in my school days. Beckett's girlfriend dismissed him earlier this year; he probably was looking for the attention he now lacked."

"So you deny all of these accusations?" I posed. My eyes were fixated on hers. She squirmed slightly in her chair, looking more and more uncomfortable.

"Yes, obviously. Now let me go. I'm not criminal."

"That's what I thought." I smiled grimly, and nodded my head to Rubeus. "Hagrid, if you'd be so kind."

With two giant strides, he was behind Katrina and the chair, one hand on the top of her head, and one on the bottom. In a quick motion, her head was tilted back and she was yelling profanities in protest.

"Oh, grow up!" I cried. She still continued grunting and griping about how unethical this was, or how this was certainly against _some _rule. "Now, since you will not cooperate, we need to take somewhat drastic measures. I'm sure," I reached into my pocket and retrieved the glorious vial, "that you know what this is, as you're Potion's Master."

To my surprise, she shook her head no.

"Well then, I suppose you shall now." I fought against her resistance, and eventually I succeeding in dropping three to four drops into her mouth. I put the cork back in the vial and stepped back.

We all waited with bated breath. Her face suddenly became the face of a madwoman, and she no longer looked so beautiful.

"Who are you?" I prompted.

"Katrina Laurine Vanderbuilt."

"What is your occupation?"

"I work as a Potions professor at Hogwarts, except I do not know Potions very well. I cheated all my way through Potions in school. I only wanted the position to raise a following among the students."

"A following of what?"

"New Death Eater recruits. Most were from Slytherin, but I got a few stragglers from other Houses. He was one of the ones I hoped to recruit." She nodded to Beckett. "Though Voldemort is dead, his ideologies are not. They are ideas to be revered and utilized. He was a revolutionary. Mudbloods, Muggles…they need to be stamped out of this world."

"Do you work for anyone?"

"Belfast. Abraham Belfast. Yes. That's his name. But I suppose you went and locked him up this past summer. So I took over."

"I did. I sent him straight to Azkaban for all his wrong-doings. And I'll do the same for you." Her eyes widened in horror at this prospect. "Surely you can't be surprised about this?"

"A-Azkaban?"

"Yes, Azkaban. You're a big part of a conspiracy against both the Muggle world and the Wizarding World."

"Should we alert the Ministry?" Sybil suggested, her magnified eyes probing mine.

"Yes." Ettie produced her wand from her pocket. "Expecto Patronum!" A silvery leopard prowled out of the wand's tip and flew off in the direction of the Ministry. "I expect Kingsley will be here shortly."

It seemed hours passed before any of the Ministry officials appeared at Hogwarts. The room had been eerily silent. Katrina's eyes were fixed at one spot on the wall the entire thirty minutes we'd been waiting.

"This is the woman?" Kingsley asked in his deep and distinct voice.

"Yes, that's her."

"We can take care of this from here, Ettiella. Good job, everyone."

"She was working for Belfast." I added.

"Oh? Interesting…Even better."

"Take this with you." I handed one of the officials the remainder of the Veritaserum. "Make sure you ask about any others involved."

"We will. I'm sure Minerva is comforted to know she has an Auror watching over the school."

"I am." She nodded, though I could still see a hint of shame in her eyes.

"Keep us updated."

"Absolutely. I'm sure you have much to do now," Kingsley suggested.

"Yes. We need to interrogate some students…"

"Lauren will know all about it." Beckett announced. "She was in on it as well."

"Good…we'll get her first."

**A/N: Review?**


	25. Chapter TwentyFive: Guilt

**A/N: Hey everyone! This is a short chapter, but it's all I had time for this week! I've been so so busy. I know I say it every time, but it is the truth. I'm applying for colleges (I've gotten one acceptance so far! Yay!), applying for jobs, and doing massive amounts of homework. I barely have any time to chill out. So I hope you like this chapter! It is from RAI'S point of view.**

Rai

My hands were shaking terribly. I'd decided at breakfast this morning that I'd tell all my friends about my addictions. I was prepared to sincerely apologize. I'd not been the person my friends had once loved or looking to for a good time. I'd become the drug. I let it manifest my brain and dictate my speech.

"Rai, are you alright?" Jessica…ugh. Yet another pawn in my drug-laced game. I suppose I should have apologized to her as well. I just didn't feel like it.

The entire school had been undergoing interrogation. Apparently our Potions teacher had been recruiting an "army" of students to join her cause. She'd been a supporter of Voldemort. Of course it was Professor Song who found this out. The real shocker of the situation had been Beckett's story. He received everyone's sympathies, yet the only person's attention he seemed to revel in was Portia's. I guess they **had **worked out after all. That was something I truly never believed would happen.

I could see the pair of them down the Gryffindor table. It was lunch time, and all of Beckett's friends surrounded him. Aven, John, Bryce, and a handful of other guys were chatting loudly about some important Quidditch match, but Beckett and Portia were speaking intimately. Sam was close by, and Ginny was sitting across from her. They all looked so happy without me. I debated interrupting their pleasant afternoon, and decided I might as well get it done as soon as possible.

I almost had to force myself off of the bench. I felt as though everyone was watching me as I walked tentatively towards the group of friends. I stopped behind Sam's back. I tried to smile, but it was difficult. I felt a sickeningly warm sensation fill my belly. I was nauseous. My lips felt dry and they were stretched into an awkward, panicked smile.

Beckett turned around. He was the first to speak. Always the gentleman.

"Rai…what's up?"

"I was hoping to speak to everyone…about my behavior this year."

"Shoot." Sam ordered, her mouth was pursed and her eyes were squinted slightly. It seemed she were thinking 'go on; give us your best excuse.'

"I—well," I ran a hand through my fading hair. I needed to re-dye it desperately. No. No, I needed to get back to the point. "I was on drugs."


	26. Chapter TwentySix: A Proposition

_**A/N: **_**Hey! It's been waaaaay too long. Allow me to explain.**

**I participated in this year's NaNoWriMo. That's National Novel Writing Month, for those of you who don't know. Writers from around the globe bond over this crazy journey…you write an entire novel (50,000 words or more) in thirty days. It's absolute madness! Luckily, I finished. I am so proud of myself. The novel feels right. It felt like something I needed to write at the moment. Crossing that finish line was so rewarding. I hope I can do it again next year.**

**So that's why I've been gone. It was absolutely essential for me to focus all my writing time on that story if I wanted to finish—and I did want to finish…desperately. I've never finished an 'original' story. It's a milestone for me! Now, though, I'm back. My writing time will be dedicated to finishing this. I hope you guys are still with me, even though I was absent for a bit over a month. I have a couple cool things in store for the future, including (but not limited to) a Scabior fic (yummmm….Deathly Hallows Pt. 1 was soooo good), one about Neville, and a Voldemort three-shot (or something like that). This past month has been one heck of a ride with NaNoWriMo…I can't wait to get back to my normal writing schedule, though.**

**Sorry this is so short. I just needed to update, and there isn't much to say in this chapter. Please review, let me know how you're doing, recommend any good fics…I need to get back in the loop!**

**This is from **_**ETTIE'S **_**point of view.**

Ettie

It was nine in the evening when Minerva sent an owl to my office. She requested my presence in her office. I was surprised she was calling me so late, but I was still dressed and decent, so I made my way there with haste.

"Hey, Minnie. You want to talk?"

"Yes. Why don't you have a seat, Ettie…"

I sat down as she had suggested. My hands were folded in my lap. Whatever she had to say, I was prepared to listen.

"I'm sorry. I really am."

"Minerva…you don't have to apologize…"

"No. I should have realized you were good at reading people. You of all people were able to define Snape as one of us. My apologies, dear. For _all _of my mistakes. I'm a stubborn witch, Ettie. I'm sure to make more mistakes in the future."

"You're already forgiven." I took Minerva's hand in mine and smiled at my mentor. "You've always been like a mother to me, you know? Something like this won't ever threaten how much I love and appreciate you. You're a brilliant woman."

"As are you, Ettie. I cannot believe how much you've grown," she smiled nostalgically. "I remember the first time you came into my classroom."

"You do?" I remarked.

"Yes. You were wearing your Ravenclaw uniform—that much was normal. Then I saw your shoes of choice. Boots!" Minerva McGongall chuckled gleefully. "That set you apart right away! Sure enough, you proved yourself to be worthy of your House. Still, I wish you were in Gryffindor. You're such a brave young lady, Ettie. I would have been lucky to have you."

"I'm sure you would have, Minnie. I'm flattered. But I'm a Ravenclaw through and through."

"Speaking of Houses…" Minerva began but did not finish. She sounded hesitant to continue, and my curiosity peaked.

"Yes?"

I could already tell that the Transfiguration professor was about to propose something. It would be big, or else McGongall would have already said it.

"We are in need of a head of House for Slytherin. Obviously Ms. Vanderbuilt was one of the few people willing to do the job."

"Oh. You just want me to find someone who is good enough," I nodded confidently. "I can do that. No problem."

"That's not what I am asking, Ettiella." She shook her head. My face flooded with confusion. I was not quite grasping what Minerva was trying to communicate. "I'm really going to have to say it out loud?"

"Yes, Minnie. Please just tell me."

"I've spoken to the other heads of House…we would like you to replace Katrina Vanderbuilt as the leader of the Slytherin House. Do you accept?"

It had taken me by surprise. I had no knowledge of the Slytherin House, except for my information I had gleaned from dating one in my school years. Anything else I knew was simply the bare bones of it all.

"I don't know, Minnie…It would feel wrong…I'm a Ravenclaw!"

"I know, I know." Minerva rubbed her temples and sighed. "That was our main argument. But the House needs someone strong. I know it's untraditional…but will you think about it? Please?"

I nodded, but I still felt uncertain. I was glad that she was giving me time to consider my options.


End file.
